quiero que me ames pero ¿como lo hago?
by karyemina
Summary: Zoro ha descubierto sus sentimientos por sanji ¿intentara conquistarlo o lo callará? sanjixzoro
1. Sentimiento descubierto

Sentimiento descuierto

¡Hola! soy nueva en esto, es mi primer fic, así que se acepta todo tipo de comentario y en especial consejillos para mejorar !gracias!

Era un día tranquilo en Grand line (si, claaaaro ¬¬) especialmente para cierta tripulación de piratas…

- ¡no le hables así a Nami-San!-

-¡cállate cejas de sushi, yo le hablo como quiero a esa arpía usurera!-

Si, un completo y común día tranquilo, habían estado navegando por casi una semana y prácticamente ya no les quedaba comida, por culpa de cierto pelinegro muy enérgico y glotón que por casualidad resultaba ser el capitán de tan singular tripulación.

Tanto el cocinero como el espadachín seguían con su pelea matutina cuan un aura asesina se poso a sus espaldas dándole un capote a cada uno acabando con la pelea.

-¡nami-swaaaannn, te ves tan linda cuando de enfadas!-

-¡hmp! Ero Cook…-

-¡maldito marimo!, ¿aun quieres seguir peleando? Todavía no termino de patearte el trasero-estaban a punto de comenzar, cuando la misma aura asesina de antes les detuvo,

-¡ya, basta de escandalo par de idiotas!, sanji vete a la cocina, y tu zoro vete a entrenar o a dormir o a donde quieras pero ¡dejen de molestar!

-¡si mi hermosa mellorine!, les iré a preparar un delicioso aperitivo a mis hermosas doncellas.

-tsk idiota- susurro zoro con cierto tinte de melancolía en sus ojos que paso desapercibido para el resto de la tripulación, que había estado observando todo, menos para una observadora morena que noto completamente el cambio de semblante en la cara del espadachín, al momento de darse la vuelta para dirigirse al cuarto de entrenamiento, aunque aun debía saber quien era el culpable de tal cambio si la navegante o el cocinero.

_en el cuarto de entrenamiento_

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que comenzó a entrenar y pronto estaría listo el almuerzo, y Zoro ni cuenta se había dado pues había estado pensando (si aunque no lo crean de repente piensa ¬¬ ¡pero es tan lindo así a lo bruto!), en un asunto que desde hace varias semanas le estaba molestando.

- ¡uf! No me puedo creer, desde cuando comencé a sentirme de esta manera hacia el cocinero, si lo único que hacemos es pelearnos, tsk, no entiendo por que ahora tengo tantas ganas de molestarlo mas seguido, mmm… supongo que es para que me ponga mas atención que sus mujeres, pero Nami siempre tiene que venir a detenernos y el baboso va y le tira a los pies- si por fantástico que parezca, el temible cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro estaba enamorado de su nakama el pervertido perseguidor de faldas Piernas negras Sanji, un Hetero de tomo y lomo, o sea, un caso completamente perdido para el peli verde. después de su pequeño monologo mental en el que quedo aun mas deprimido, se oyó la voz del cocinero llamando a todos a comer, así que detuvo su entrenamiento, se dio una ducha rápida y se fue a la cocina para ver ala razón de sus tormentos.

_en la cocina_

Ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa y tanto Ussop como chopper protegían su plato de su saqueador capitán cuando Zoro llegó y se sentó a comer.

-¡Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer marimo! –decía socarronamente con una sonrisa de superioridad el cocinero, pero como Zoro seguía perdido en sus pensamientos no le respondió, haciendo que el cocinero le viera extraño por un momento, cuando estaba por reprocharle el haberle ignorado se vio interrumpido por la morena.

-cocinero-san me puedes dar más jugo por favor-

-Claro que si mi hermosa morenaza- decía el rubio con ojos de corazones y haciendo un remolino con sus piernas, en ese momento la arqueóloga miro de reojo al peli verde, dándose cuenta de que miraba al cocinero con un semblante que le sorprendió pues nunca había visto a Zoro con una expresión de tanta tristeza, comprendiendo que el culpable de aquello era el rubio que en ese momento le servía el jugo solicitado.

Esa noche le tocaba guardia al segundo de abordo, y era perfecto para el pues le daba tiempo para pensar sobre sus recién descubiertos sentimientos y que iba a hacer con ellos pues algo debía hacer ¿no?, con lo que no contaba era con la visita de quien menos se esperaba pues no compartía mucho con esa persona, aunque no sabia que esta le seria de gran ayuda y una muy buena confidente mas adelante.

- ¡t-tu! ¿Q-que haces aquí?

- Buenas noches espadachín-san.


	2. Como lo supe

Como lo supe

-Buenas noches espadachín-san –sonrió la morena al ver tan sorprendido al vigía de turno, que en aquel momento se encontraba en el cuarto de entrenamiento, no se había percatado de su presencia, hecho que de por si ya es bastante extraño pues es bien sabido que Roronoa Zoro siempre esta alerta a su entorno, lo cual demuestra que para haberse sorprendido tanto, aquello en lo que pensaba le estaba llevando a usar la totalidad de sus sentidos, y ese algo no era mas que decidir que hacer con lo que sentía por el idiota cejas de sushi.

- y bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Dijo Zoro un poco más repuesto - pues no creo que para subir hasta aquí a esta hora- que por cierto era bastante tarde -solo hallas venido a tomar aire.

La morena en completo silencio se sentó a su lado, y utilizando su poder hizo aparecer un par de manos que traían un termo con café recién hecho, le sirvió un poco al peli verde, y mientras este tomaba el oscuro liquido comenzó a hablar.

- Espadachín–san desde cuando te gusta Cocinero-san- en ese momento toda la bebida caliente que estaba en la boca de Zoro salió disparada por la ventana del cuarto cayendo en la cabeza de usopp (espero ahora este bien escrito XD) el cual caminaba en estado sonámbulo por la cubierta del barco.

Definitivamente la morena sabia como sorprenderlo, mira que hacer esa pregunta de manera tan directa.

- D-de q-que e es-tas Hablando, Y-yo po-por el Ce-cejas de Su-sushi…-

Si definitivamente no podía crear una respuesta coherente, y esto mantenía muy divertida a la morena, que lo escuchaba y observaba muy tranquila, de repente lo vio ponerse de pie y caminar hacia un poste donde… ¿comenzó a darse de cabezazos contra la madera?, definitivamente el espadachín estaba en shock.

- si Robin lo sabe, tal vez también lo sepa Nami y tal vez… también Luffi, y Usopp y todos in in-cluso Sa-sanji- Pensaba Zoro mientras se seguía golpeando contra el pilar.

-espadachín-san no te preocupes que soy la única que lo sabe- sonrió al ver como el otro se detenía- o al menos eso creo- pesaba para ella

Ya un poco más calmado y con un parche en la frente que le puso la misma Robin, comenzaron a charlar acerca del tema.

- ¿como fue que te enteraste?, digo eto… de que yo.. Mmm… pues…- no podía terminar la pregunta de daba demasiada vergüenza.

- ¿Qué estas enamorados de coci… ¡hmpp!- una mano le impidió terminar

- ¡ssshhhhh! ¡No lo digas tan alto!- gritaba un muy sonrojado Zoro y con la respiración acelerada –pero si ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste d-de "eso"?-

-Fácil mi querido nakama, soy mujer y una muy observadora, solo es cosa de comenzar a atar cabos, pero dime como te diste cuenta- Zoro la miro un tanto desconfiado, pero luego relajo su expresión, al diablo, si la arqueóloga ya sabia lo que sentía por el cocinero que mas daba que le contara lo demás, aparte podría servirle para desahogarse y liberar aquello que le oprimía por dentro y no le dejaba dormir, ¿quien sabe?, tal vez le ayude a encontrar una solución a todo.

- Esta bien te lo contare, todo comenzó hace un par de semanas…-

_flashback_

Era un día de radiante sol, momento perfecto para tomar una relajante siesta en la cubierta pues el espadachín se encontraba de mal humor y ni siquiera el entendía el por que, ese día el y el cocinero no habían tenido ninguna de sus típicas peleas pues el rubio había estado desde que terminaron de desayunar en la cocina preparando un pastel para Nami pues era su santo (no se me ocurrió otra festividad y el cumpleaños era como muy repetido ¬¬) y por alguna razón aquello molestaba a Zoro, que después de un escueto "feliz santo" a la peli naranja se había separado de los demás, para ir a dormir.

En ese momento un fuerte estruendo vino desde la cocina y todo el mundo fue corriendo hasta allá, incluso Zoro que no se dio cuenta en que momento se había dirigido al lugar, al llegar todos estaban ahogándose a carcajadas, pues el rubio estaba tirado en el piso en un charco de agua, completamente empapado y maldiciendo por lo bajo al tuvo de agua a su espalada cuyo grifo había saltado a varios metros de ahí, mojando completamente a Sanji, que trataba de impedir que su amada cocina se inundara, y mucho peor que se arruinara su recién horneado pastel.

El espadachín en cuanto vio la escena, desde su punto de vista aquello no tenia mucho de divertido pues, ver al cocinero en el piso con la camisa y el pantalón empapados que se ajustaban a su cuerpo, haciendo mostrar la delgada y hermosa figura de su cuerpo, subiendo la vista hasta su pelo mojado del cual caían gotas que recorrían deliciosamente su rostro, todo aquello le hacia ver endemoniadamente sexi… U-un momento, ¿sexi?, espera, espera, espera, ¿se-sexi?, ¿realmente había pensado eso de su nakama? En ese momento se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de entrenamiento una vez ahí pensaba- no puede ser, ¡no puede ser¡ debe ser el sol, si eso es, o tal vez he dormido mucho, de seguro me ha dado anemia (si eso es precisamente ahora le dio anemia después de haber dormido toda la vida, justo ahora… ¬¬) Lo mejor será preguntarle a chopper, tal vez tengo fiebre me iré a dar una ducha fría, me servirá estar un rato debajo del agua…- en ese momento se le atravesó por la cabeza la imagen de hace un momento del rubio.

-¡aahhhhhh! Sale de mi cabeza- gritaba mientras se daba de cabezazos con el mástil (que buena forma de desahogar su desesperación tiene el peli verde, si ese mástil hablara podría escribir un libro… o tal vez un fan fic XD).

Luego de que franky arreglara el grifo de la cocina y que usopp la limpiara por perder al cachipun, se llevo a cabo la celebración, con un peli verde muy callado que no cruzo palabras con el cocinero ni siquiera una pelea, cosa que extraño al rubio, pero que luego lo asocio a que no quería molestar a Nami durante su celebración.

Días mas tardes mientras tomaba una siesta en la cubierta del barco, Sanji perseguía al capitán el cual se había comido los aperitivos que había preparado para sus damas y que en ese momento se estaba terminando de comer una banana, justo cuando el chico de goma pasaba corriendo por el lado de su segundo abordo, lanzo la cascara de la fruta al piso la cual el cocinero no pudo esquivar, por lo que resbalo cayendo sobre un dormido marimo (que conveniente ¬¬), el cual se despertó de inmediato al sentir al rubio caer sobre el.

-¡Luffi, Ven acá! ¡Te voy a patear tu elástico trasero!- decía el cocinero que no se daba cuenta de la posición en la que estaba encima del marimo, quien si se había dado cuenta.

-¡ya bájate de encima, cejas de sushi!- en ese momento el otro se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre su nakama, al que enfrento sin atinar a ponerse de pie.

-¿y tu por que duermes en donde voy a caer?- en ese momento se puede ver la escena detenida, y una bola de paja pasar al estilo western, y Sanji sudando mirando con nerviosismo la respuesta de otro pero se tranquilizo pues el peli verde era un tanto lento y no se había dado cuenta de la incoherencia dicha por el rubio, lo cual fue un alivio para este, ya que le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para que se burlara de él.

-bu-bueno al menos sirves para amortiguar caídas- decía al momento que se ponía de pie, y que sin notarlo rozó con sus dedos la entrepierna del peli verde, el cual se quedo estático y que después de unos minutos para volver a la realidad, al ver que los dos ya se habían ido y que ninguno de los demás le estaban prestando atención, se fue corriendo a darse una ducha fría pues su cuerpo, en especial cierta parte, había reaccionado al contacto del otro, más tarde después de pasar prácticamente toda la tarde tratando de aliviar su problemita, se poso en la borda del barco, y en un suspiro dijo.

-no puedo creer que me guste ese idiota… -

_fin flashback_

-y así fue como pasó, he incluso han habido otras veces en las que siempre acabo con una ducha fría- terminaba de relatar.

- ya veo por eso se ha estado acabando tan pronto el agua, y se te nota más limpio y fragante que antes- decía la morena en tono divertido, pues era primera vez que escuchaba al espadachín hablar tanto.

-si… ¿espera que me quisiste decir?


	3. El plan

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la conversación que habían tenido la arqueóloga con el espadachín y últimamente se les veía mas unidos que antes pues ahora, conversaban más durante el día, y cuando les tocaba guardia se acompañaban mutuamente pues eran los únicos momentos en los que podían conversas aquellos temas que no podían permitir que los demás escucharan, incluso se sentaban juntos en la mesa a la hora de comer, esta situación se estaba haciendo extraña para todos en el barco, en especial para un par a quienes no le gustaba mucho la situación.

Uno de esos días cuando estaban haciendo guardia la cual le tocaba a Robin, que por cierto causo cierto problema con el cocinero el cual a como diera lugar quería cambiarle lugar a morena, con el argumento de que una dama no debería perder horas de sueño pues podría perjudicar su hermosa piel, pero la morena sabia como tratar con aquel chico así que después de decirle un par de contra-argumentos, que el rubio no pudo discutir y aunque no quiso tuvo que aceptar la situación.

En ese momento tanto Zoro como Robin estaban en el cuarto de entrenamiento (el cual se había convertido en su "base de operaciones") conversando de lo que el peli verde debía hacer, pues la morena se había ofrecido para ayudarle a Conquistar al "cocinero del amor" y ya le tenia una plan el cual tachaba de infalible.

-No lo se Robin, no creo que pueda hacerlo, no es ser yo mismo-

-lo se espadachín-san pero creo que es una buena forma de empezar debes hacer que te note, compórtate de manera atento con el, no intentes tener tantas peleas y habla un poco más con la boca y no tanto con las katanas, hazlo desconcertarse con tu forma de actuar, de esa manera se fijara mas en ti.-le decía la morena tratando de convencer al peli verde para que se atreviera a ejecutar el plan.

-mmm… esta bien creo que lo intentare, mañana seré más amable con el cejas de sushi-

-pero también deberás dejar de decirle así, se supone que seas amable-

-heee! Pero tengo que responderle al larguirucho, seguro que me dice marimo, no puedo simplemente pasarlo por alto- decía zoro exaltado con la idea de actuar tan manso-

-espadachín-san tranquilízate si te comportas bien seguro no habrá necesidad de que el te ofenda.

-esta bien mañana lo intentare…

_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_

Mientras el cocinero se alistaba para preparar el desayuno, un muy nervioso zoro se preparaba mentalmente para iniciar con el plan.

-muy bien zoro es ahora o nunca... aunque la palabra nunca se me está haciendo atractiva... ahhh! no soy un cobarde, debo hacerlo, enfrentarme al miedo de que me rechaze y-y Q-que no me dirija m-mas la p-palabra y me d-desprecie aun m-mas...- decía muy nervioso y sonrojado el peli verde- Mmm... mejor otro día lo hago si total habrán muchas ocasiones además de seguro está muy ocupado y...- en ese momento un par de manos aparecieron en la pared y lo empujaron al interior de la cocina, desde la distancia Robin tuvo que actuar para ayudar a su inesperadamente tímido nakama.

Gracias a sus bueno reflejos zoro evitó caer al piso, pero no pudo evitar el entrar a donde se encontraba el cocinero quien le miraba con cara de enojo al verlo entrar tan de improvisto asustándolo.

-¡se puede saber marimo de mierda por que me asustas así! ¡Por poco y me haces botar los panqueques que les estaba preparando a mis damas para su desayuno!- Con esa ultima frase el espadachín sentía que se venia abajo, apoderándolo unas enormes ganas de salir de ahí corriendo, pero al mismo tiempo saco mucha fuerza de voluntad para quedarse y no contestarle como lo hacia habitualmente, después de todo le había prometido a Robin que daría su mejor esfuerzo, así que se tragó todo su orgullo y le contesto.

-Perdón cocinero, me tropecé cunado entraba, espero no se halla arruinado lo que cocinabas, si quieres te puedo ayudar para que termines mas rápido- contestaba Zoro con tono de indiferencia fingida.

-emm... ¿estas bien marimo? ¿No estas enfermo? Ahhh! A lo mejor pescaste alguna rara enfermedad que te hace cambiar de personalidad aahhhhhh! ¡Hay que llamar a Chopper!- gritaba un desconcertado rubio.

-¡no estoy enfermo cocinero! ¡Estoy bien¡… s-solo quería s-saber si necesitabas a-ayuda- (hay que lindo cuando se pone nervioso), pero el rubio por estar divagando no escucho esto ultimo.

-ahhh! Ya se estoy en una dimensión paralela, ahora vendrá Nami-swan en un traje de conejita a decirme que me ama- en ese momento se abre la puerta de la cocina y entra precisamente Nami con... ¿UN TRAJE DE CONEJITA? Bueno sanji no pudo enterarse de lo que estaba pasando pues de la pura impresión se desmayó.

-¿y a este que le paso?- preguntaba Nami.

-¿que pasa Nami ya le dijiste a Sanji que tendremos una fiesta de disfraces?- decía el capitán entrando a la cocina, disfrazado de monje budista, que en ese momento se da cuenta de que sanji esta en el piso.

-¡Oí! Sanji no es hora de estar durmiendo, levántate que tengo hambre, quiero desayunar, se te está pegando lo dormilón de Zoro shishishishishi!.

-Oye Luffi no me culpes a mi que la única culpable que el cocinero este así es Nami.. - decía Zoro- ojala fuera por mi- dijo esto ultimo en voz baja ninguno de los otros escuchó.

-¿he? ¿Por que de Nami?-

-pues gracias a tu gran idea de que si me vestía así sanji aceptaría mas rápido a cocinar para la fiesta, además ¿por que tenía que ser yo la que vestía así?-

-mmm... por que no encontré a Robin por ningún lado.

_O_

En ese momento en la bodega del Sunny Go, se ve moverse la tapa de un barril y luego salir a Robin.

-uf! Por suerte escape a tiempo, valla capitán-san y sus ideas.

(¬¬ Perdón por eso)

_O_

Volviendo a la cocina...

-moooo! Tengo hambreé!

-lo siento Luffi pero tendrás que esperar hasta que Sanji despierte-

-ahhh! Pero quiero carneeee!

-pues te esperas y ya

-Zoro nos avisas cuando Sanji despierte .

-¿Y por que yo?

-Por que tu estaba aquí con el antes de que llegara, además, no tienes nada mas que hacer

-si claro y tu tienes mucho que hacer ¿no?

-Zoro Sabes he estado sacando la cuenta de lo que me debes. ¿Quieres saber cuanto es?

-¿Que lo cuide? Claro incluso le contare un cuento y todo feliz :D (¬_¬) (Maldita arpía)

-bien así me gusta ¡te lo encargo!- decía Nami con cara de victoria mientras ella y el capitán salían del lugar.

-maldita arpía algún día me vengaré de todas las que me ha hecho- decía el peli verde mientras se volteaba a ver al desmayado rubio en el piso- se ve tan tranquilo y sexy así, si tan solo supiera como hacer que se fije en mi.

Zoro se sentó en el piso y puso la cabeza de Sanji en sus piernas para que descansara mejor, y mientras observaba el rostro durmiente del otro el también fue poseído por el sueño, una hora mas tarde, se despertó y se dio cuenta que el cocinero del amor aun seguía durmiendo, se iba a levantar cuando el rubio se comenzó a mover, y al medio abrir los ojos vio una silueta la cual confundió con la de la peli naranja.

-Nami-swan ¿eres tu?, oh! Mi bella dama has velado mi sueño todo este tiempo, ven aquí para recibir tu recompensa- en ese momento el rubio toma la pera de zoro acercándose lentamente a él para darle un beso... pero al estar a escasos centímetros de sus labios despierta completamente encontrándose con que estaba a punto de besas al espadachín, de la sola impresión callo de espaldas.

-ahhh! ¿Que estuve a punto de hacer? ¿Cómo te pude confundir con Nami swan?

-Y yo que se tu fuiste el que intento besarme- decía el peli verde un tanto sonrojado intentando de disimular su nerviosismo, el rubio se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la alacena para terminar el desayuno que a esa hora ya seria almuerzo-

-tsk! Por poco y obtengo un beso, tenia que avisparse (darse cuenta ¬¬) en ultimo momento- decia Zoro tocándose la pera pues el toque delicado que Sanji le dio se sintió bastante bien.


	4. la fiesta

Capitulo cuatro "La fiesta"

el capitan del barco habia ganado pues se estaban realizando todos los pereparativos para la fiesta de disfrases.  
Sanji se la habia pasado toda la tarde cocinando aparentemente con normalidad, cosa muy distinta de la realidad, ya que su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos acerca de lo ocurrido con zoro.  
-no lo puedo creer estuve a punto de besar al marimo, en que estaba pensando de seguro me golpee fuerte en la cabeza al caerme desmayado, como lo pude confundir con nami-san – si, nuestro rubio estaba completamente shokeado con lo ocurrido (si pobre no... ¬¬)  
-ademas que interes podria tener en besar a alguien como el, es un hombre, es grande, tosco, tiene el pelo verde,... labios carnosos y rosados... mmm... a-ademas no creo que bese bien, creo que ni siquiera ha besado a alguien nunca, mmm... que se sentira ser el primero, nunca le he visto con ninguna persona, talvez hasta es virgen, pero ultimamente le veo mucho con Robin-san tal ves esos dos... ahhh! estoy pensando puras idioteces, ademas que me importa a mi si el marimo ha besado a alguien o no... debo estar volviendome loco.  
Pobre sanji tiene un lio en su cabeza y... tampoco se ha dado cuenta que se le esta quemando lo que tiene en el hormo.  
-¡mierda, La carne! Nooo! Que voy a hacer tengo que hacerlo denuevo, todo por culpa del marimo ¬¬.  
_0_  
mientras tanto en el cuarto de entrenamiento...  
-bien espadachin-san tu primer acto no resulto como queriamos, pero gracias a capitan-san se me ha ocurrido una idea, desde esta mañana he estado haciendo tu disfraz con mi habilidad, espero no te moleste lo que he hecho pero creo que te sentara de maravilla.- decia Robin con esa mirada cargada de misterio que la caracteriza.  
-mientras no tenga que vestir nada absurdo como un par de mallas esta bien- decia Zoro refiriendose al disfraz de su capitan el cual pensaba ser de robin hood, con unas mallas verdes ultra-ajustadas las cuales el ni muerto se las pondria.  
-jujujuju! tu tranquilo que no es nada vergonsoso, al contrario creo que hasta te hara ver mas sexy, jujujuju!  
-t-tu das miedo, esta bien me lo pondre ahora dime que es-  
-lo lamento pero tendras que esperar hasta antes de la fiesta ademas aun no esta listo.  
-tsk! Que mas da, am.. ¿Robin? ¿por que me ayudas tanto? Digo no es que me moleste, es que yo no he sido muy bueno contigo- decia muy nervioso y sonrojado Zoro al decir y reconocer que su trato hacia la arqueologa no ha sido el mejor.  
-Espadachin-san, soy una mujer muy observadora y me he dado cuenta que eres una muy buena persona, que el que actues distante no significa que no te preocupes siempre por los demas, despues de todo eres el primero en saltar por la borda cuando uno de nosotros, que no podemos nadar, cae al agua sin importar que es lo que estas haciendo o donde estas- termina de decir la arqueologa con una sonrisa de completa sinceridad dirigida aun completamente sonrojado zoro.  
-em.. etoo.. y-yooo.. jejejej! Ro-robin gracias... pero no, yo solo estoy por ahi de casualidad- no sabia que decir nunca habia sido elogiado de esa forma.  
-no hay de que ahora ire a ayudar a los demas, ¿por que no aprovechas y le vas a ayudar a cocinero-san?  
-mmm... esta bien hare un segundo intento.  
_0_  
en la cocina sanji seguia cocinando y ahora estaba muy atareado, pues por estar perdido en sus pensamientos habia arruinado gran parte de la comida para esa noche y tuvo que comenzar todo denuevo, en eso entra zoro a la cocina haciendose el indiferente (ohhh! zoro que buen actor ¬_¬)  
-¿que quieres marimo?estoy muy ocupado ahora, asi que si quieres pelear tendra que ser mas tarde- decia un muy alterado sanji  
-paciencia zoro paciencia, no te alteres que no servira de nada...-se decia mentalmente el peli verde al recibir tan "calida" bienvenida.  
-oi Sanji ¿quieres que te ayude? Te veo atareado- tratando de poner una sonrisa la cual resulto una mueca terrorifica.  
-¿me llamó Sanji?, ademàs no me respondio por gritarle ¿estara bien?- se preguntaba el cocinero, pero no era como si pudira decirle que no despues de todo si necesitaba ayuda.  
-bueno si me quieres ayudar esta b-bien, pero mas te vale no desperdiciar la comida mira que queda poca.  
-mmm... ¿y por que queda tan poca si nami dijo que quedaba sufieciente para la fiesta y sobrevivir hasta la proxima isla? (justo en ese momento tenian que funcionar sus neuronas... ¬¬)  
-p-pues por que... em... eto... pues por que !luffi se lo ha comido casi todo¡, y ya ponte a trabajar ¿no decias que me ibas a yudar?  
-esta bien ¿por que te alteras cada cinco segundos? ni que fueras yo...  
-¿eh?  
-¡aps nada! que me digas que tengo que hacer  
-mmm... por ahora, ponte a picar esas verduras,  
-esta bien- dice zoro mientras se dirige hacia el mueble en donde estaban las verduras, y comienza apicar, mientras, sanji seguia en lo suyo, cuando un mal presentimiento lo pone alerta, en ese momento se da la vuelta para ver a un muy aproblemado zoro cortando practicamente todos los vegetales pero... con sus katanas.  
-¡que estas haciendo marimo idiota!  
-¿que? Estoy cortando los vegetales como digiste.  
-¡pero con el cuchillo, no con tus katanas idiota¡, ¿que no sabes lo que es la higiene?  
-amm.. ¿el platillo que estas preparando?- dice zoro con cara de ¡claro que se lo que es!  
-no lo puedo creer ni siquiera sabes algo tan basico, ¿que tan ignorante puesdes ser?.  
-¿no?, ¡entonces es la tecnica para cortar los vegetales!  
-¿como puedes hablar tanta idiotez?  
-¿que ocurre?, a ya se, los querias en cuadritos y yo los corte en rodajas, descuida se pueden cortar aun mas para que queden de esa forma- decia el peli verde dispuesto a seguir con su lavor, pues según el se le habia ocurrido la mejor solucion al problema XD  
-¡ni siquiera lo intentes o lo que cortare seran tus cojones!,  
-ya no te alteres, sigamos con otra cosa ¿si?, ademas creo que algo se esta quemando...  
sanji masajeandose el puente de la nariz -esta bien sigam...- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... - ¡EL ESTOFADO!- dice corriendo hacia la cocina en donde se ve la olla en la que estaba preparando la comida- ¡NO! Esta arruinado tendre que comenzarlo de nuevo y casi no hay tiempo... T_T  
(pobre sanji hoy no es su dia)  
-y te haces llamar cocinero, ni siquiera puedes hacer bien un estofado...  
-¡y de quien mierda crees que es la culpa!  
-no me mires a mi yo solo seguia lo que me dijiste... ¿s-sanji? ¿e-estas bien?...  
-bien, si estoy muy bien, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre que tan bien estoy? Buajajajjaa buajajajjaja- decia sanji con los ojos desorbitados, y blandiendo un cuchillo de cocina bastante grande.  
-em... creo que mejor te dejo trabajar tranquilo ademas creo que robin me esta llamando- agudiza la voz- ¡espadachin-san!, lo ves adios.  
-¡ya vete de aquí mas ayuda el que no estorba!

-mmm... algo me dice que el segundo intento tampoco funciono- decia saliendo de la cocina- que sera lo que fallo si lo hice todo bien, bueno quien lo entiende, tendre que pensar en otra cosa, espero que lo que planeo Robin funcione.  
-0-  
esa noche en la fiesta de disfraces de la tripulacion.  
La cubierta del barco estaba muy bien decorada con adornos de todos los colores posibles, y sanji por suerte habia podido terminar a tiempo, o casi a tiempo, la comida para la fiesta, ya la mayoria de los tripulantes estaba en la fiesta, el capitan vestido de robin hood, queria probar su punteria con el arco y flecha persiguinedo a un usopp disfrazado de pinocho (no se por que creo que le dio al clavo con ese disfraz) para ponerle una manzana en la cabeza y tirale a esta, mientras era alentado por un choper disfrazado de papa noel, un Franky vestido como un robot mutante del espacio, Brook disfrazado de un traje de esqueleto, diciendo que es un esqueleto esqueletico, Nami vestida de conejita play boy que fue el traje que hizo que Sanji se desmayara, este ultimo estaba disfrazado de principe de cuento de hadas con un pantalon blanco de tela ajustado, unos zapatos y chaqueta de mismo color con hombreras y adornos como medallas y toques de color dorado ademas de un peinado hacia atrás haciendo remarcar mejor sus facciones, pero dejando un mechon en la cara tapando su ojo.  
Pero aun faltaban dos tripulantes, y es que robin estaba tratando de convencer a su nakama que se pusiera el traje que le habia confeccionado.  
-vamos espadachin-san me prometiste que te pondrias el traje siempre que no tubieras que usar mallas- decia disfrazada de mujer policia, con untraje completo de azul un prominente escote, ademas que el traje dejaba ver gran parte de sus piernas las cuales estana cubientas por unas medias con encajes de color negro y unos zapatos tacon alto del mismo color.  
-si lo se pero es que me sentire raro en usar justo esa ropa, es como si quisiera ser como el, no me agrada.  
-descuida nadie va a pensar asi solo sera para la fiesta, ademas estoy segura que te quedara muy bien-  
-esta bien..-decia no muy convencido el espadachin.  
_mientras en la cubierta_  
todos estaban esperando a los dos que faltaban, y ya se habian dado cuenta que se estaban demorando mucho.  
-¿que tanto hacen esos dos? Mejor los voy a ver- dice Nami con caminando hacia el interior del barco cuando ve aparecer a Robin.  
-gomen mina-san, pero espadachin-san tenia problemas con su disfraz, vamos zoro-san sale de una vez que todos estan espernadote para comenzar la fiesta- en ese momento un sanji con ojos de corazon y sangrando de la nariz, se acercaba a Robin.  
-ohh! Robin-swan que hermosa te ves mi damisela de la justicia, me declaro culpable de todo cargo por tu amo...- se detuvo en seco, justo cuando estaba apunto de llegar con Robin ya que en ese momento se le ve a zoro subir a la cubierta, este estaba vestido con unos pantalones tipo jeans de color celeste claro ajustados los que teminaba al interior de una botas negras largas estilo militar, una gabardina, de color negro a acepcion de las mangas largas que eran de un color rojo con diseños en forma de flor, estaba abierta mostrando completamente el pecho, en el cual aparte de su enorme cicatriz se podia ver en el cuello un collar con forma de cruz, y en la cabeza un sombrero negro al estilo mosquetero, que tapaba completamente se pelo el cual estaba peinado hacia atrás, si era la misma ropa de mihawk, (si me equivoco en la descripcion, perdon soy mala en eso XD) pero zoro se veia extremadamente sexy de esa manera.  
Hubo una silencio total por un buen rato, hasta que el peli verde se canso y decidio hablar.  
-aahh! sabia que no era buena idea Robin, ¿ves? No funciono, decia con cara de decepcion.  
-emm.. no creo que no resultara, mas bien creo que resulto demasiado...  
-¡SUGOIIIII! Zoro te ves genial, shishishishishi por un momento pense que eras elverdadero..  
-valla zoro no pense que te verias tan bien- decia nami- muy buen disfraz te sienta muy bien  
-en verdad ese disfraz es SUUUUUPERRRR!  
-YOHOHOHOHOHO al verte vestido casi se me salen los ojos de la cara... aunque yo no tengo ojos YOOHOHOHOHOH  
-¡si zoro te sienta muy bien!- decian usopp y chopper al mismo tiempo con estrellas en loos ojos.  
-¿lo ves? Espadachin-san sabia que te verias bien, ¿que piensas tu cocinero-san?- en ese momento se dirigio al cocinero el cual habia estado en silencio todo el rato. -¿cocinero-san?-  
-¿ha? em.. esto... su-supongo que se ve bi-biien ¬_¬.- decia sonrojado el cocinero y es que no podia creer lo bien que se veia el marimo.  
-shishishishi bien ya estamos todos asi que ¡la fiesta comenze!  
-SIIIIIIIIIII- y asi fue, se pasaron en fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche, bailando al son de la musica tocada por brook, franky, chopper y luffi haciendo su baile con palillos en las narices siendo observados por Robin que estaba sentada en un rincon, este echo llamo la atencion de zoro quien hasta ese momento miraba de reojo al cocinero que intentaba sacar a nami a bailar pero esta lo evitaba mas bien ignoraba completamente.  
-¿por que Robin mirara de esa manera a esos tres bailar? Tal ves tambien quiere bailar asi, supongo que le dara mucha verguenza- pensaba Zoro desviando su mirada hacia el cocinero que no se daba por vencido con la pelinaranja.  
-maldito erocook, haa,-decia el peliverde con un tono desilucionado- supongo que este plan tampoco funciono- decia mientras se levantaba e iba por un par de botellas de sake para irse lejos de la fiesta y estar solo un rato. Robin se habia percatado de la situacion y se le ocurrio una idea.  
-¿Cocinero-san quisieras tomarte unas copas de sake conmigo?- ante esto el cocinero dejo de insistir con nami y se fue con la morena, la cual se encargo de enborrachar al rubio. Despues de una horade hacer que el cocinero tomara sin parar comenzo a poner en practica su idea.  
-cocinero-san ¿que opinas de espadachin-san?  
-¡hip! ¿que cueres diecir con esop? ¡Hip!- si estaba bien borracho  
-que ¿que opinas de el?, ¿que sientes cunado lo ves? ¿Lo odias, te atrae,... te guuusta?-  
-heee mmm... no sie perio he estado pensando, ¿sabes si alguna vez a dado algun beso?, no se digo... ahhno me hagas caso debo estar muy borracho.  
-jujujujuju ya veo aun no se da cuenta... le dare un empujoncito, jujujujuju sabes cocinero-sanpor lo que se espadachin-san nunca ha dado un beso aunque me ha confesado que le gustaria darlo pronto, incluso creo que esta buscando con quien hacerlo, si no encuentra a nadie tal vez tenga que ser... yo.  
-eeehhh! Robin-san e-eto no puedes ser tu..-  
-¿oh? ¿por que no?-  
-por que tengo que ser yo- dijo mentalmente- porque una dama como tu no deberia dar besosa alguien que no le gusta.  
-¿y quien dijo que espadachin-san no me gusta? Ademas es un trato entre el y yo, a no ser que aparezca alguien mas que quiera darle su primer beso.  
-em ah creo que voy al baño nos vemos luego si..- se levanta y se va a gran velocidad  
-bien creo que con eso basta, espero que espadachin-san sepa aprovechar esta oportuidad, o tal vez sea cocinero-san quien se aproveche de el.  
_0_  
en otra parte del barco donde estaba Zoro.  
-¡ah! Supongo que nada va a hacer que se fije en mi desppues de todo ese idiota es un completo hetero y mas encima mujeriego, desde un inicio debi imaginar que esto era una perdida de tiempo.- en eso siente que alguien se acerca corriendo.  
-¡marimo! Con que aquí estabas, se puede saber ¿por que te fuiste de la fiesta?  
-nada solo necesitaba pensar acerca de algo que le prometi a Robin- decia el peliverde haciendo alucion a la promesa de seguir con el plan de conquista. Al escuchar esto el rubio penso que se referia al trato acerca del primer beso de Zoro, en ese momento la mente de Sanji se nublo, y un sentimiento de enojo se apodero de el, cosa que junto con todo el sake que habia tomado hizo un efecto peor.  
-no lo permitire, ¡solo yo puedo ser el primero escuhaste!  
-¿a-a que te refieres? Oi cocinero Estas demasiado borracho. ¿estas bien?  
-¡NO! No lo estoy hasta que este seguro que nadie me quite mi lugar  
-¡de que demonios hab.. hmmp..- no pudo terminar ya que fue callado por unos muy suaves labios, y una manos que hicieron presion en su pecho para hacerlo caer al piso, no habia reaccionado hasta que sintio una traviesa lengua saboreando sus labios pidiendo que habriera su boca para entrar en ella, y fue lo que hizo zoro, cuando ambas lenguas se juntaron una onda electrica los invadio a ambos, y se desencadeno una pelea entre ambas siendo la vencedora la del rubio, este ultimo comenzo a tomar control de la situacion llevando una mano a la cabeza del peliverde sacandole el sombrero al estilo mosquetero -¿sabes? Con ese traje te ves muuuy sexy, me pregunto como te veras sin el- dijo mientras le quitaba la gabardina dejandolo completamente a torso descubierto, cuando se dirijia al pantalon sin deshacer el contacto en ningun momento...  
-¡SANJI SE ACABO LA CARNE QUIERO MASS!- se ollo el grito del capitan que habia estado buscando al cocinero.  
-¿chicos que estan haciendo?- decia luffi con la cabeza ladeade, pues los habia encontrado a zoro recostado en el piso y a sanji encima de el en una pocision bastante comprometedora, ademas que tenian la respiracion acelerada y sus rostros completamente rojos.  
-¡lu-luffi no es lo que piensas!  
-¿a no? Pero si esto es claramente...- en ese momento se puede ver a ambos chicos muyy palidos y sus almas dejando sus cuerpo- ¡un montoncito!- grito el capitan mientras se lanzaba encima de ambos  
-menos mal que es un idiota- pensaban ambos


	5. El sigte paso y la isla de los dragones

Capitulo cinco

El siguiente paso y la isla de los dragones infernales.

Al día siguiente de la fiesta, todo el mundo estaba realizando sus deberes diarios, osea la mayoría no hacia nada, y nuestro cocinero estaba con una resaca de los mil demonios, eso sumado a una gran cuota de confusión en su cabeza, no le tenia en muy buen estado que digamos, así que como se levanto mucho mas tarde de lo común, fue Robin la que tuvo que hacer el desayuno, mientras que el rubio pensaba que hacer.

-ahhh que debería hacer, a pesar que estaba muy borracho recuerdo todo lo de ayer, especialmente lo del beso, no puedo creer lo bien que se sintieron sus labios y el ver al marimo tan sumiso... pero ¡que estoy pensando!, esto esta mal no me puedo interesar por el marimo a mi me gustan las mujeres las hermosas y delicadas damiselas- en ese momento desvía la mirada hacia zoro que dormía en la cubierta.

-y mire por donde lo mire el marimo no tiene nada de delicado, lo mejor será que no comente nada de lo de anoche, bueno como estaba borracho puedo decir que no recuerdo nada, y santo remedio, ni aunque me hagan regresión me podrán sacar la verdad wuajajajajajajaj wuajajajajjaja Mmm... Eso sonó como científico loco.

Por otro lado nuestro peli verde también recordaba lo de la noche anterior pero de manera diferente.

-valla el beso de anoche fue fantástico, no puedo creer lo bien que besa el cocinero, que manera de atinarle al ponerle erocook, pero me pone triste pensar con quienes aprendió a hacerlo tan bien... bueno como dicen por ahí "si el pasado te enseño a besar así, benditos los que vinieron antes de mi".

En ese momento llega Robin para hablar con el.

-buenos días espadachín-san se que no estas dormido así que dime ¿como te fue ayer?- en ese momento zoro abre sus ojos y se acomoda levantándose un poco del suelo quedando sentado.

-la verdad es que fue bastante bien, pero algo me mantiene inquieto y no se que es, el vino anoche a donde yo estaba, hablo un par de cosas sobre ser el primero de algo, bueno no le entendí muy bien el estaba muy borracho, y luego de la nada me beso, y-y (poniéndose rojo) co-comenzó a acariciarme pero en ese momento apareció Luffi y se fue a prepararle mas carne así que no se que va a pasar, me siento raro.

-bueno espadachín-san si me dices que cocinero-san estaba completamente borracho, creo que debes tener precaución al hablar con el pues, existe la posibilidad que no recuerde nada de anoche, primero debes averiguar si se acuerda de lo ocurrido.

-¿tu crees? Tal ves puede que tengas razón, voy a averiguar si recuerda algo, de lo contrario lo de anoche habrá sido en vano- dice medio desganado.

-pero aunque no lo recuerde no es motivo para que te desanimes y dejes el plan de conquista, es solo otra batalla pero no la guerra.

-gracias Robin... em... ¿Robin? Ayer note que mirabas muy fijamente a los chicos mientras bailaban y primero pensé que era por que querías bailar pero después me di cuenta de algo, tu... eto ¿como lo digo? Miras mucho a Franky acaso ¿te gusta?.

-a-ah pe-pero que dices espadachín-san no, debes estar equivocado- dice la morena mientras se arregla muchas veces el cabello y se pone colorada.

-¿a si? Entonces ¿por que estas tan nerviosa? ¿Ah? -dice acercándose cada vez mas a la morena para encararla, esta mira hacia todos lados y luego le hace la seña para que se acerque para contarle algo al oído

-¿tu sabes guardar un secreto?

-si – dice el peli verde emocionado

-yo también así que no te lo diré

-¿que? Vamos Robin si yo te conté quien me gustaba

-corrección yo descubrí quien te gustaba

-Mmm... Pero yo también descubrí quien te gustaba y no me digas que no.- debía admitirlo el peli verde tenia sus momentos de lucidez y para desgracia de ella fue en el peor momento

-ah esta bien te lo diré- baja la voz -si me gusta Franky pero no creo que este interesado en tener pareja así que será mejor dejar el tema hasta aquí

-esta bien, pero el tema no esta cerrado. Bien ahora voy a ver que recuerda de ayer el cejas de sushi.

_en la cocina_-

Sanji había estado observado todo el rato que el peli verde conversaba con la morena.

-demonios por que esos dos pasan tanto tiempo juntos y solos, ¿de que conversaran? ¿El marimo le estará contando lo de ayer? Ahhh que hago el musgo viene para acá- decía sanji corriendo de un lugar a otro como un desesperado, -haber cálmate si te pregunta algo tu solo dices que no recuerdas nada, eso es inhala... exhala, ya listo.

En ese momento entra zoro a la cocina

-oi Sanji ¿queda sake?-

(Pensamiento de sanji)- ¿por que últimamente me llama por mi nombre?-

-si quedan algunas botellas, ¡pero no te las lleves todas idiota, déjale a los demás!- decía enojado al ver como las apilaba todas las botellas en sus brazos como podía y las dejaba en la mesa junto a un vaso grande para tomar la bebida.

-esta bien no te esponjes además Nami dijo que entre hoy y mañana llegábamos a la próxima isla, así que cuando lleguemos compramos mas y problema arreglado,

-ahhh! Es imposible razonar contigo- dice el rubio mientras se da la vuelta para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo y al mismo tiempo ocultar su nerviosismo. Por otro lado Zoro no sabia como comenzar la conversación.

-em.. Oi...-rascándose la nuca-cocinero...

-hui no me va a preguntar sobre anoche- pensaba sanji -que no me pregunte, que no me pregunte...-que quieres, habla luego-que no me pregunte, que no me pregunte.

-sanji anoche tu...

-hui no aquí viene

-em.. Tomaste bastante ¿no? Y bueno eto ¿recuerdas algo? no se ¿de lo que hiciste?

-¿a-algo de lo que hice? ¿Como que? ¬_¬ -tsk ¿que hago? ¿ Que le digo?

-bueno no se, ¿que recuerdas? Sobre, con quien conversaste, donde estuviste por ejemplo.

-y tu ¿por que quieres saber eso? ¿Acaso hice algo anoche?- ¿por que le pregunte eso? De mas que me va a reprochar lo del beso (T_T)

-n-no, solo quiero saber por que, ayer te veías muy chistoso todo ebrio jejejejeje- que risa mas mal fingida.

-l-la verdad no recuerdo nada, después de haber estado conversando con Robin-swan, ¿no me digas que les hice algo a mis damiselas? ¡Oh No! tendré que ir a disculparme, bueno marimo te veo luego- y se va corriendo de la cocina mientras corre dice- ¡uff! Me salve espero no me vuelva a preguntar nada.- sin darse cuenta que acaba de dejar a un muy triste Zoro en la cocina-

-valla no recuerda nada, entonces si fue una perdida de tiempo lo de anoche, creo que lo mejor será dejar de intentar llamar su atención.

-no puedes hacer eso espadachín-san te lo dije, que si no lo recordaba no es motivo para abandonar, además lo prometiste, ¿no vas a cumplir tu promesa?- la morena sabia perfectamente que debía atacar a su orgullo para hacerlo seguir con el plan.

-tienes razón Robin nunca he faltado a una promesa, y algo como esto no me va a vencer si el cocinero se pone difícil, yo seré el doble o el triple de insistente. ¿Y bien cual es el siguiente paso del plan?

-emm... bueno, el ser atento no ha funcionado mucho así que tendrás que ser mas directo, el siguiente movimiento que debes hacer es... confesarte espadachín-san em... ¿espadachín-san?- se puede ver el lugar en el que estaba zoro de pie pero zoro ya no estaba en su campo de visión, pero cuando bajo la mirada al piso... zoro estaba en el piso desmayado con lo ojos blancos y convulsionando y con espuma que le salía de la boca, al parecer, lo que le dijo la arqueóloga lo shockeo un poquito... bueno si lo shockeo mucho pobre se desestabilizo completamente.

-oh bueno tendré que esperar hasta que se recupere.

_tres horas mas tarde_

-¡Robin! Como se te ocurre que me voy a confesar, es imposible tienes idea de lo raro que suena eso, es obvio que me va a rechazar, incluso me va a humillar, eso es ¡entregarle en bandeja de oro el motivo suficiente para que se burle de mi por ser marica! ¡Hui no! Ya me asumí completamente como marica. Soy un puto idiota, no sirvo para esta estupidez, es obvio que no me va aceptar, mírame claramente soy un fenómeno, en el mal sentido de la palabra.- decía desesperado caminando de un lado para otro haciendo un agujero en el piso.

Robin enfadada- ¡Zoro cálmate! Y deja de tratarte mal a ti mismo, perdón por gritarte pero ya me desesperas y eso ya es extraño, claramente no lo vas a hacer ahora ya, debemos preparar cada detalle para que resulte, además cocinero-san no es del tipo de persona que se burle de la condición de otra, tu solo mantén la calma y yo te aviso cuando se me ocurra el momento perfecto para declararte.-

En eso se oye la voz de Nami- ¡chicos! Veo tierra, vengan acá a preparar el barco mientras busco un lugar donde dejar el Sunny-

-bien vamos a ayudar a navegante-san

_en la cubierta_

-bien chicos, yo iré a investigar cuanto tarda el log pose en cargarse, sanji-kun tu iras a comprar las provisiones con Luffi- en ese momento la peli naranja se dirige a su capitán el cual ya no estaba, en su lugar había una estela de polvo que se dirigía hacia el pueblo y a lo lejos se divisaba un sombrero de paja que gritaba ¡siii una aventuraaaaAAA!

-oh bueno entonces alguien mas tendrá que ir con sanji

-navegante-san por que no envía a espadachín-san con el, por lo que se el no tiene nada mas que hacer

-no lo se Robin esos dos no se llevan bien, quizás en que estado lleguen las cosas de la despensa.

-esta bien no te preocupes que las cosas estarán bien

-okey te hare caso ¡Zoro! Iras con sanji-kun a hacer las compras

-¿que y por que yo?

-¿quieres que te diga cuanto me debes?

-tsk maldita arpía

-nami-shwannn mi querida peli naranja ¿no hay posibilidad de que valla con otra persona? Mellorine ~

-no y ya dejen de quejarse y váyanse de una vez- mientras estos dos discutían la morena se acerco al peli verde

-hasta que te confieses tendrás que seguir con el plan que teníamos hasta ahora, así que se amable y atento con el ¿si?

-ya que mas da, pero esto no quedara así.- en ese momento zoro mira a Franky que esta por salir

-y tu Robin ¿vas a salir a algún lugar?

-¿eh? Si iré a la biblioteca a comprar algunos libros y otras cosas.

-Mmm... ¡Oye Franky! Por que no vas junto con Robin al pueblo, ella tiene que comprar algunas cosas, tal vez puedas ayudarle a llevarlas.

-claro yo acompañare a nuestra SUUPER hermosa arqueóloga

-bien te lo encargo, no vemos-dice mirando y sonriendo con picardía a Robin

-Roronoa Zoro tu también das miedo- y susurrando le dice- gracias, nos vemos.

_en el pueblo_

Zoro y sanji caminaban por las calles del pueblo, comprando todo lo necesario para sobrevivir la próxima vez que zarparan, claro tomando muy en cuenta el gran apetito de su capitán, por lo que lo que tenían que comprar no era poco. Además el ambiente entre ambos estaba tenso y el incomodo silencio era interrumpido solo por aquellas ocasiones en las que sanji veía una hermosa mujer y se desviaba del camino siendo un celoso zoro el que lo tomaba de la camisa y decía que tenían que seguir comprando, o cuando zoro se perdía o se desviaba del camino y sanji tenia que buscarlo y la mayoría de las veces lo encontraba a punto de entrar a una taberna a beber sake, y entonces era el rubio quien tenia que reprocharle al peli verde que tenían que seguir con sus compras.

En eso estaban cuando algo extraño sucedió, un muchacho corría a toda velocidad por las calles gritando que venían los dragones infernales, al escuchar esto toda la gente que estaba en la calle entro en pánico, algunos corrían a meterse a las casas otros guardaban su mercancía y cerraban sus negocios lo mas rápido que podían.

-Oi cocinero ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?

-no lo se- justo en ese momento pasaba una mujer muy hermosa- disculpe mi bella dama ¿podría decirme que está ocurriendo aquí, por que todo el mundo se puso tan nervioso?- la chica puso una cara completa de asombro, y nerviosismo, miro para todos lados como asegurándose que nadie le oyera.

-ustedes no son de aquí ¿cierto? Es la única razón para que no sepan quienes son los Dragones Infernales, ellos son quienes prácticamente son los dueños de esta isla, bueno se adueñaron de ella por la fuerza, nadie es capaz de enfrentarse a ninguno de ellos y mucho menos a su líder Hiryu (el dragón de fuego) nadie le ha podido ganar hasta ahora, es increíblemente poderoso.

-de verdad, ¿y por que no dejan este pueblo? Si esos tipos les hacen la vida difícil.

-es, que no es que vengan siempre, solo vienen cuando necesitan comida o cuando su líder se aburre de lo que tiene, se supone que si obedecemos a todo lo que dicen y mandan estaremos bien, lo malo es que a su líder tiene la costumbre de llevarse a alguien, cada vez que viene al pueblo, para que le sirva de amante hasta que se canse de el y eso es lo que mas tememos, por eso todo el mundo oculta a las mujeres y hombres jóvenes, pues a el le van tanto hombres como mujeres.

-y que sucede con aquellos de los que se cansa- noto un cambio en el semblante de la chica.

-los mata, mi novio fue elegido por Hiryu hace unos cinco meses, y dos meses después los hombres de ese sujeto trajeron su cuerpo devuelta al pueblo, a los días después se llevo a una chica que estaba a punto de casarse, hace una semana que trajeron su cuerpo, la condición en la que venia era horrible.

-¿y nadie se ha negado a irse con el?- preguntó el peli verde que se había interesado en la conversación.

-la verdad es que al principio les ofrecía oro, joyas y otras cosas a las personas en las que tenia interés, pero cuando se negaban, comenzaba con sus hostigamientos, amenazas de matar a sus familias, incluso los humillaba ante todo el pueblo, que era obligado a observar, por eso es que ahora prefieren ocultar a los posibles candidatos, pero cuando tiene elegido su objetivo es mejor obedecerle.

-ya veo- decían ambos con un sentimiento de querer patearle el trasero a ese tal Hiryu.


	6. La búsqueda y un encuentro desafortunado

**La búsqueda y un encuentro desafortunado.**

Cuando sintieron que los hombres del Dragón de fuego se acercaban el cocinero y el espadachín se preparaban para atacarlos en cuanto aparecieran, pero la mujer les pidió que no generaran disturbios y solo los dejaran hacer lo que tenían que hacer y luego dejarlos ir.

-escuchen es mejor que no intenten enfrentarlos, pues como ustedes no son de aquí, una vez que se vallan ellos se desquitaran con nosotros por favor no hagan nada, solo síganme se pueden quedar en mi casa hasta que todo se calme.

-Oi cocinero creo que ella tiene razón.

-si yo también lo creo, solo espero que Nami-san y Robin-san estén bien.- decía con un tinte de preocupación en su voz.

-descuida tus damas- decía zoro remarcando la ultima palabra- estarán bien, Franky esta con Robin y ambos son muy inteligentes. Y Nami como la ladrona escurridiza que es sabrá desaparecer del campo de visión de esos sujetos, ahora vámonos con… eto... Mmm… ¿como te llamabas?- decía dirigiéndose a la mujer-

-¡ah! Perdón no me he presentado, mi nombre es María

-¡oh! Maria-shwan~ la pureza de tu belleza se refleja en la pureza de tu nombre, mi santa damisela- decía el rubio saltando de un lado a otro con ojos de corazón.

-tsk idiota.

-¿que dijiste marimo?

-nada solo vámonos ya.

-bien chicos síganme es por aquí.- decía la muchacha mientras comenzaba a caminar. Al llegar a la casa vieron que era una casita pequeña pero acogedora.

-¡oh! Pero que linda casa tienes, es perfecta para crear un nidito de am… -pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase pues había recibido un capote en la cabeza por parte del espadachín.

-¡que te pasa marimo idiota!

-Deja de ser tan molesto quieres.

-¡jajajajajaja! Lo siento es que ustedes se llevan bastante bien ¿no? Mi novio Francis también se llevaba así con su amigo Luis.- decía con nostalgia en sus ojos.

-bien entremos antes de que sea tarde- entrando a la casa- ¡Erick! Baja tenemos visita ¿Erick?, ¿donde estas?

-¿quien es Erick?- decía Zoro

-no lo se, ¿tal vez su nuevo novio?, ¡no! ¡Yo quería ser quien consolara a ese roto y puro corazón? (T_T) ¡Maria-shwan!

-claro que no es su novio idiota, creo que es alguien más.- En eso llega María con una expresión de preocupación, después de haber estado buscando por toda la casa.

-Erick no está, lo busque por toda la casa, que puedo hacer debo ir a buscarlo- decía desesperada, con intención de salir a la calle.

-espera ¿quien es Erick?

-ah perdonen es mi hermanito pequeño, tiene catorce años, no quiero que Hiryu lo vea o se lo llevará. Ustedes quédense aquí y-yo iré por mi hermanito y vuelvo.

-espera Maria-shwan deja que este noble caballero valla por tu hermanito, tu espera aquí que si sales a quien elija ese maldito será a ti.- en ese momento un pensamiento apareció en la cabeza de zoro

(Pensamiento)- pero si Sanji sale puede que sea a el a quien elijan, María dijo que a ese sujeto le iban los hombre y las mujeres, y el cocinero es demasiado lindo, es obvio que se interesaras en el, no puedo permitirlo.

-espera Sanji, yo iré a buscar a Erick tu quédate aquí con María y no salgan.

-¿que?, espera marimo es imposible que vallas tu te perderás.

-¿de que hablas? No es cierto además no sabemos por donde buscar específicamente así que da lo mismo por donde busquemos. María ¿tienes una foto de tu hermano?

-¿he? A si en esa mesita hay una se la tome hace algunos meses.

-esta bien, yo iré por el, ustedes quédense aquí, no vemos- decía zoro, mientras salía de la casa.

-espero que ambos estén bien

-tranquila Maria-shwan tu hermanito estará bien, el marimo lo traerá antes de que se meta en algún problema.

-si, pero espero y zoro encuentre a Erick antes de que alguno de los dos se encuentre con Hiryu.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-por que tu amigo es del tipo de hombre que mas le gusta a ese sujeto, mi novio era parecido a tu amigo.

-¿q-que?

_con Zoro_

-Mmm… derecha o izquierda, Mmm… derecha- (mientras caminaba hacia la izquierda ¬¬) –bueno las calles están desiertas, así será mas fácil ver al chico en la calle, Mmm… tal vez alguien lo escondió en su casa y yo estoy buscando por la puras, Mmm... Bueno será mejor que siga buscando, el puede estar por aquí.- decía mientras seguía caminando, después de un largo rato llego a un lugar…

-¡que pero si aquí esta el Sunny! ¡Tsk! Por que cuando quiero encontrarlo no puedo y cuando no quiero encontrarlo aparece de la nada frente a mi, me estas tomando el pelo ¿cierto? Decía dirigiéndose a la cabeza de león. Tonto león con cara de girasol- mientras emprendía de nuevo su caminata, luego llego a otro lugar-

-Mmm… esta casa se me hace parecida… ¡ah! Es la casa de María- bueno sigamos para el otro lado- ahora si caminando hacia la derecha,

-¡ah! Aquí esta la taberna- de repente siente unas manos que nace de su espalda y le señalan una librería al otro lado de la calle, y a Robin que desde la ventana le indicaba que se acercara.

-hola espadachín-san ¿donde esta cocinero-san?-

-el se quedo en la casa de una chica que conocimos en la calle.

-y tu ¿por que estas en la calle y no con el?

-por que estoy buscando a este chico- mostrándole la fotografía- su nombre es Erick y es el hermano menor de la chica que conocimos.

-¿Cómo que el pequeño Erick esta perdido?- decía un hombre anciano delgado y encorvado.

-zoro el es el dueño de la librería, su nombre es Arthur.

-aps, Hola, bueno cuando llegamos a la casa de María, el chico no estaba allí así que María quiso salir a buscarlo pero el cocinero y yo se lo impedimos, el se quedo cuidándola y yo Salí a buscar a Erick. Pero aun no he sabido nada de el.

A propósito ¿sabes algo de los demás?

-bueno nos encontramos con navegante-san hace un par de horas, dijo que había terminado y que se iría al barco a descansar, iba con doctor-san y mentiroso-san, pero de quien no se nada es de capitán-san desde que se fue del barco apenas llegamos que no se nada.

-Mmm… bueno Luffi se puede cuidar y quienes mas me preocupaban ya están en el barco así que puedo estar tranquilo- decía en voz alta pero para si mismo –bueno entonces me voy a seguir buscando.

-iré contigo espadachín-san será mas rápido si somos mas.

-no Robin tu debes quedarte aquí mientras esos sujetos estén en el pueblo, si sales estarás en peligro, Franky tu cuida de Robin y que no salga.

-claro estimado Zoro yo SSuuuupeeerr! Cuidare de ella.

-te lo encargo Robot pervertido.

-pervertido, quieres decir SSuuuupeeerr pervetidoooo! Aha aha pervertido pervertido- cantaba mientras movía la pelvis rítmicamente haciendo reír por lo bajo a Robin. A quien Zoro se le acerca diciéndole

-nos vemos picarona.

-nos vemos y cuídate.

_de nuevo en la calle_

-bueno sigamos buscando… ¿como es posible no poder encontrar a una persona en un pueblo tan pequeño? De seguro el cocinero lo esta pasando muy bien con María, oh! Bueno no ha nada mas que pueda hacer, seguiré buscando al chico.

_con Sanji y María_

-¿Cómo que el marimo es del tipo de hombres que le gustan a ese tipo?- preguntaba con notable asombro en su cara.

-así es Sanji-san, por lo que se, si el ve a tu amigo es inevitable, que intente llevárselo.

-bueno ese idiota es bueno peleando, sabe defenderse así que no me preocuparía mucho, lo que no puedo entender es… ¡como demonios le puede gustar a alguien un tipo como zoro! ¡Que acaso esta ciego o que! ¡Es preferible, alguien como yo, que mal gusto tiene ese tipo!

-emm… Sa-sanji-san, u_u así eso es lo que te preocupa… además, tu amigo no es feo, es bastante guapo y fornido, cualquier mujer se enamoraría de alguien así, que es capaz de dar su vida por los demás.

-¿de que hablas?

-emm… ¿no te diste cuenta? Tu amigo se ofreció ir a buscar a Erick para que no fueras tu quien saliera, por que cuando yo dije que saldría el no intento detenerme.

-hay mi querida María eso fue por que yo me adelante a detenerte, mi bella damisela, el marimo solo se sintió inútil y con cargo de conciencia de no haberse ofrecido antes, créeme, el me odia y no haría algo así por mi.

-sanji-san puedes creer lo que quieras, pero no puedes refutar al instinto femenino y te digo que tu amigo te estima mucho, ni siquiera tu sabes o imaginas cuando, deberías ser mas observador a tu alrededor y te darás cuenta de muchas cosas.

-¿Qué el marimo me estima? Ver para creer mi estimada María, ver para creer…

_en el centro del pueblo_

Zoro estuvo caminando durante algunos minutos, en los que no encontró al chico y en el momento que se iba a devolver a casa de María para avisar que no tuvo éxito en su búsqueda, escucho risas por lo que siguió el sonido de estas, pues tal vez ellos sabrán algo de Erick, pero al llegar al lugar lo encontró junto a quienes se reían, solo que el chico no lo hacia todo lo contrario lloraba así que dirigió su mirada a las otras personas en el lugar encontrando…

-¡oh no! Maldita sea mi suerte…

Si, los hombres de Hiryu estaban molestando al chico, el cual tenia pelo castaño y largo tomado en una coleta, piel morena y ojos verdes, de facciones delicadas, el Erick realmente era muy lindo.

-Vamos niño lindo, ven con nosotros te vas a divertir ya lo veras como lo disfrutaras- decía uno del los hombres mucho mayor que el chico, mientras lo abrazaba y le manoseaba.

-¡NO! Déjame, ¡AYUDA! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor! ¡Snif! ¡Snif! ¡Alguien!- al escuchar esto Zoro se dispuso a ir en ayuda del muchacho, a traste se había ido eso de pasar desapercibido y no hacer ningún alboroto que llamara la atención. Así que se encamino hacia esos sujetos y cuando estuvo cerca los encaró.

-¡Oi! Suéltenlo, ¡no quiere ir con ustedes!- ante la repentina interrupción, los sujetos se pusieron en alerta dejándole a dos a cargo del muchacho mientras el resto se ponía en guardia para atacar en cualquier momento, eran en total diez, incluyendo a quienes tenían sujeto a Erick. Todos bien armados con espadas y armas de fuego.

-¡vaya, vaya, vaya! Que tenemos aquí, un lindo héroe de pelo verde, Mmm… al jefe de seguro le gustara que te llevemos con el- decía observando de pies a cabeza a zoro, el hombre que hace un momento manoseaba al otro chico – así que-acercándose hacia donde estaba Erick - ¿quieres que dejemos a este bombón tranquilo? pues elegiste el peor momento, lugar y las personas equivocadas para demostrar tu valentía, y por eso pagaras con tu cuerpo, cuando te llevemos con Hiryu-sama de seguro te nombrara su nueva puta personal, jajajajajaja! Veremos cuanto dura esa carita tan decidida tuya, y suplicaras por tu libertad- ahora caminando y tomando de nuevo a Erick el solo, dejando libre a los otros dos- ¡atrápenlo¡- en ese momento todos los hombre se lanzaron a atacar a Zoro, enfrascándose en una pelea de nueve contra uno, convirtiéndose en una tarea difícil para el peli verde pues esos tipos eran buenos, puede que individualmente no fueran una amenaza para el, pero todos juntos se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil, después mucho tiempo peleando y de varios ataques, dados y recibidos, incluso teniendo que usar su santoryu, Zoro pudo con todos ellos, quedando solo, ese molesto sujeto.

-¡valla! Veo que no eres solo apariencia, eres bastante fuerte, pero no lo suficiente- sonrió el otro, Zoro no entendía por que estaba tan calmado y obviamente era quien estaba perdiendo, no le dio importancia y comenzó a caminar para poder por fin liberar a Erick de los brazos de ese mal nacido, pero algo lo hizo detenerse de repente, una sensación fría le inundo el cuerpo, este no le respondía, y sus sentidos se pusieron en máxima alerta, algo no andaba bien sus instintos le decían que debía tomar al chico y huir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, pero sus piernas no le obedecían, entonces lo sintió una presencia en su espalda, sentía una enormes ganas de correr su cuerpo comenzó a temblar aquello no era normal, que era esa sensación ¿miedo? ¡No podía ser! El nunca sentía miedo de nadie, pero no lo podía negar por alguna razón necesitaba girarse y verificar quien estaba a su espalda, así que tomando toda la fuerza de voluntad necesaria se giro y lo vio, un hombre tres veces mas grande que el con una gran musculatura, un pelo largo y de rojo intenso con ojos del mismo color, sus facciones eran duras y bien marcadas, vestía, unos pantalones rojos, unas botas negras y largas, una chaqueta enorme de color negro y mangas cortas, mas parecía que las había arrancado sin ninguna delicadeza, y todo su cuerpo expedía un aire de terror, en cuanto lo vio zoro pensó- un dragón-

-Hiryu-sama ¿que hace por aquí?- pregunto el otro tipo con cinismo

¡No podía ser! Era el, el tal Hiryu, a zoro se le revolvió el estomago y un sudor frio le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-vine a ver porque se demoraban tanto- decía con una voz extremadamente gruesa mirando a su alrededor, ¿Qué había pasado ahí?

-¿se puede saber por que esos idiotas están en el suelo inconscientes?- decía un tanto enojado. A lo que el otro respondió

- ¡oh! Es que hemos estado buscando chico para usted, pero el que le elegimos es bastante bueno, ha podido derrotarlos a todos el solo- decía señalando a Zoro, que aun no podía moverse, era extraño su mente de decía que debía huir, pero no lograba hacer que sus pensamientos concordaran con su cuerpo, en eso momento el peli rojo dirigió por primera vez su vista hacia Zoro, y creyó ver lo mas hermoso del mundo, definitivamente sus hombre conocían perfectamente sus gustos, se acerco a Zoro y posando su mano en la mejilla del peli verde acerco su cara a la del otro, separándolos unos escasos centímetros.

-valla, así que tu has sido el culpable de esto, tendré que castigarte cuando estemos devuelta, definitivamente me divertiré mucho contigo- decía en un susurro el sujeto, y sin previo aviso disminuyo la distancia y le beso, d una manera salvaje, pero como Zoro no respondía, le mordió los labios haciéndole escapar una pequeño gemido de dolor, además de sangre del lugar afectado, este hecho hizo reaccionar por fin al moreno que de la impresión se separó bruscamente del otro.

-¡hey tu! Mas te vale no oponerte a Hiryu-sama ¿entendiste?- en ese momento el recién nombrado se encaminaba para volver a atacar los labios del espadachín cuando vio pasar rápidamente una sombra y a su subordinado salir volando, para cuando se dio cuenta ni el peli verde ni el otro chico que tenían retenido estaban, alguien se los había llevado, ¿pero quien?.

-¡no permitiré que se escape, nadie me quita lo mío y ese chico ya es de mi propiedad, nadie mas tendrá esos deliciosos labios!- decía Hiryu hecho una furia.

(n_n) To be continued…


	7. confusión de Sanji y la decisión de Zoro

**La confusión de Sanji y la decisión de Zoro.**

en casa de María sanji estaba muy nervioso más bien preocupado por lo que la chica le dijo, pero no quería demostrar que le preocupara el marimo, pero no podía evitar el sentirse intranquilo, tenia unas enormes ganas de salir a buscar el también, pero no podía dejar sola a María así que tendría que aguantarse y solo esperar,

_mientras en otro lugar del pueblo_

Se ven tres figuras que estaban en el interior de un callejón entre dos negocios del centro del pueblo, uno de estos tres tenia el pelo verde y estaba sentado en el suelo aun meditando lo ocurrido hace un rato, mientras observaba a sus otros dos acompañantes, un peli-castaño que estaba muy agitado, y estaba recuperándose del gran susto que acababa de pasar.

-valla, esta es la primera vez que me alegro tanto de verte- dirigiéndose a su tercer acompañante –y de que seas tan impulsivo, Luffi

-shishishishishi! Es que vi que no te agradaba lo que estaba haciendo ese sujeto, dime- dice ladeando la cabeza –por que te beso, ¿es tu novio?

-¿que dices? ¡Claro que no!

-¿tu admirador?

-¡que no!

-¡ah!- golpeando su palma con su puño en señal de "ya entendí" –es la manera que tienen aquí de saludar a los de afuera- ahora mirando a Erick - ¿tu eres de aquí cierto?

-¿he? Si ¿por que?-

-entonces…- mirando fijamente al oji-verde poniéndolo nervioso -¡QUIERO MI BESO DE BIENVENIDA!- lanzándose encima del pobre Erick que no entendía nada-

-waaaa T_T primero lo hombres de Hiryu y ahora este tipo raro- decía mientras trataba con sus manos alejar la cara de Luffi de la suya, mientras este estiraba su trompa para besarlo hasta que sintió un sonido hueco y luego se vio libre, cuando se dio cuenta vio a un Luffi en un rincón en cuclillas haciendo puchero y con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

-¡idiota no es por eso!- le había gritado Zoro mientras le daba un capote en la cabeza y hacia que soltara a Erick

-mmm… entonces si no era por ninguna de esas razones, ¿Por qué te beso entonces?- y hay estaba la pregunta, entonces los tres se pusieron a caminar en dirección de la casa de Erick donde estaban Sanji y María, y mientras caminaban Zoro y el muchacho le contaron todo a Luffi.

-y ese sujeto estaba apunto de volver a besar a Zoro-san cuando usted llego…- terminaba de contar Ercik, ya que Zoro estaba muy callado y completamente rojo. En eso se fijan en Luffi que se da media vuelta en Sentido contrario hacia donde caminaban.

-emm… Luffi-san es por acá.

-Oi Luffi ¿a sonde vas?

- ¿a donde mas? A patearle el trasero a ese sujeto, ¿como se atreve a hacerle eso a mi nakama, y a las personas de esta isla? –entonces Zoro sonrió en resignación su capitán nunca cambiaria, es del tipo de persona que dan todo hasta su vida por sus nakamas y lo había confirmado una vez mas, pero era mejor detenerlo esta vez, por lo menos hasta que todos estuvieran juntos, y decidieran bien que hacer.

-espera Luffi, no es necesario que vallas lo mas seguro es que ya hayan dejado el pueblo, mientras es mejor reunirnos con los demás y llevar a Erick con su hermana.

-¿he, pero?- en ese momento le suenan las tripas –shishishishishi! Tienes razón además ya tengo hambre~~~-

Y también era primera vez que agradecía que su capitán fuera tan glotón.

-bueno entonces mañana le pateare el trasero- y retomo el camino junto a ellos –mmm… ¿Zoro? Si ese sujeto te beso es por que se intereso en ti, entonces… ¿si, es tu admirador?

-¿q-que po-por que dices eso? ¿y por que me lo sigues recordando? Tsk!

-bueno, se intereso en ti y te beso o sea es tu admirador, entonces… ¡le pateare el trasero al admirador de Zoro! shishishishisihshishishi!

-a este ya se le fueron los enanitos al bosque…

_en Casa de María_

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y nadie llegaba, tanto Sanji como María estaban desesperados, caminaba de un lado para el otro, sin saber que hacer.

-ya es demasiado tarde y no llegan, ¿y si les paso algo? – decía una alterada muchacha

-Mmm… si es tarde- pensaba Sanji -tranquila María-san de seguro ya vienen en camino, confío en que el marimo esta por llegar con tu hermano-

-eso espero, no soportaría que se lleven también a mi hermanito…- en eso tocan a la puerta, y ambos como dos huracanes se apresuran a abrirla, y hay estaban Zoro, Erick y ¿Luffi? Que hacia ¿ahí?

-¡hermanita! Estaba tan asustado, esos hombres por poco y me llevan con ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Te hicieron algo?

-n-no estoy bien, bu-bueno uno de ellos me manoseo un poco, pero por suerte Zoro-san me defendió

-¿es verdad?- dirigiéndose al peli-verde, también la vista de Sanji se poso en el pero de repente su mirada cambio totalmente –muchas gracias en serio.

-pero quien de verdad mas ayudo fue Luffi a él debes agradecerle- dijo zoro

-¿Luffi? Ah gomen! No me he presentado mi nombre es María gusto en conocerte, y muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermano.

-shishishi! No hay de que, yo soy Luffi y ¡seré el Rey de los piratas!- con una sonrisa inmensa

-¿pi-piratas? ¿Ustedes? No lo parecen, bu-bueno, siempre creí que los piratas eran malas personas, pero ustedes no lo son

-shishishishi!

Mientras estos dos hablaban Zoro miraba a Sanji De reojo, el rubio parecía estar en otro mundo, como ido

(Pensamiento de Sanji) –el marimo se ve raro, además está herido, pero ¿porqué en la boca solamente está sangrando? Ahora que me fijo, esas no son… ¿marcas de dientes? ¿Qué demonios paso allá?- (fin pensamiento de Sanji) el rubio comenzó a tener un sentimiento de enojo que crecía a cada segundo, tenia tantas ganas de saber que fue lo que sucedió, y quien fue capaz de hacerle eso al espadachín.

El peli-verde le iba a decir algo pero este actuó más rápido que él, el cocinero lo tomó de la muñeca y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y de reojo a su boca le pregunto.

-¿se puede saber que te paso en tu cara marimo? ¿Porqué demonios estas sangrando?- al escuchar esto el corazón de Zoro se acelero a mil por hora, ¿que le diría? Además no podía creer que Sanji demostrara interés o ¿preocupación? Por algo que le sucedió, de seguro estaba malinterpretando cosas y haciéndose ilusiones tontas. Entonces ordenó sus pensamientos y le contestó.

-¿t-te refieres a esto?- señalando su boca –me lo hice cuando intentaba hacer que esos tipos dejaran a Erick, no es nada grave.

-entonces, solo te lo hiciste cuando peleabas.

-si

-¿cuando peleaban?

-si

-¿seguro?

-¡QUE SI MALDICION!

-¡ENTONCES ESOS TIPOS PELEABAN A MOSRDISCOS?

-¿eh? ¿po-por que lo dices? (¬/¬)

-¡por que claramente, esas marcas son de dientes!- decía ya rojo y furioso el cocinero.

-a hahaha! eto… no cla-claro que no, estas delirando- decía Zoro mientras miraba a Erick para que no dijera nada, y este entendió claramente

- además ¿porqué te importa a ti lo que me haya pasado?- eso, hizo click! En la cabeza de Sanji, tenia razón, ¿Por qué a le interesaba eso?, por él, el marimo podía hacerse las heridas que quisiera, y pelearse con quien quisiera, además esa herida no era grave ni nada por el estilo, por otra parte estaba lo del beso en la fiesta, aunque Zoro pensara que el no lo recuerda, pero el si lo hacia y tampoco entendía por que se lo dio, ni por que sintió la necesidad de de ser el primero cuando Robin le conto que el peli-verde nunca había besado a nadie antes. No comprendía su propio comportamiento.

-claro que no me interesa lo que te pasa idiota, solo pregunto por que de seguro los demás querrán saber que paso, además Nami-san y Robin-chan corren peligro con unos sujetos como esos por ahí, necesito saber lo mas posible para defender a mis damas- respondió rápido el cejas de caracol (yo: ya deja de hacerte el difícil y admite que te preocupas por el ¡BAKA!)

Al escuchar esto, algo en el interior de Zoro se rompió, era imposible intentar enamorar a ese 100% Hetero, sólo conseguiría ser rechazado y humillado, suspiro pesadamente, se estaba deprimiendo más incluso sentía ganas de de llorar, debía salir de ahí si no quería que los demás lo vieran, se encaminaba a la salida pero lo interrumpió la voz de su capitán.

-shishishishishi! ¿Te refieres su boca? Eso se lo hizo ese sujeto raro cuando beso a Zoro shishishishishi! Mmm… ¿como se llamaba?, horio, no emm… ryu, petrio no ese no ¿Cómo era?

-¿Hiryu?- dijo María con cara de Horror.

-¡si ese! ¡El admirador de Zoro!- lo que acababa de escuchar, atrajo la atención de l rubio.

-¿QUE DIJISTE LUFFI?- gritó zarandeando a su capitán, mientras un muuuy sonrojado Zoro intentaba asesinar a su capitán, pero era detenido por Erick y María que intentaban calmarlo, así estuvieron por largo rato.

Cuando ya se hubieron calmado las cosas estaban todos sentados en la mesa esperando lo que había cocinado Sanji, todos menos Luffi que estaba en un rincón con ojos de espiral debido a lo mareado que estaba de tanto ser zarandeado por su cocinero, y su cabeza llena de chichones, cortesía de su segundo de abordo. Estaban relatando todo lo sucedido, bueno casi todo, Zoro no contaría que sintió miedo ni tampoco nombró lo del beso, además se sentía nervioso al tocar el tema frente a Sanji, el Sabia que el cocinero no tenia interés en el, tal ves se resignaría a intentar conquistarlo, pero no le dejaría de amar de un momento a otro, ese ya era otra historia, una muy larga y dolorosa. Al terminar el relato el rubio muy serio se dirigió a la cocina para servir la comida, esto hizo reaccionar a Luffi que como un resorte ya estaba recuperado y se sentó a la mesa para recibir su porción de comida y … robar al del plato de los demás. Mientras comían seguían conversando del tema.

-pero, Esto es realmente malo. Chicos ese sujeto no descansará hasta atrapar a Zoro-san, ¡deben salir de esta isla lo mas rápido posible!

-espera, ¿quieres que huyamos? yo no voy a huir, antes me enfrento a él.

-pero, zoro-san es muy peligroso el enfrentársele, además recuerde lo que le dije, si usted se le resiste, comenzara a hacerle daño a sus seres queridos.

-¡no ñam ñam permitiré ñam ñam ñam que ese ñam ñam ñam sujeto ñam ñam –glup! tragando la comida- le haga algo a mis nakamas! ¡Primero le pateo el trasero! Shishishishishi!- al ver la sonrisa tan determinada de su capitán, Zoro se sintió mas tranquilo y apoyado, pero algo le tenia inquieto y era el hecho de que ese sujeto haya podido hacerle sentir miedo, no dudaba que su capitán era fuerte, el también, incluso el cocinero, pero ese tal Hiryu era otra cosa, parecía de otro mundo, no soportaría que algo le pasara a los demás por su culpa. Pero si su capitán decidía quedarse a luchar y si las cosas se ponían mal y no podían vencer al hombre-dragón, para salvar a sus nakamas, la única solución seria hacer un trato, el se entregaría a cambio dejar marchar a sus amigos, en especial al rubio, aunque eso significara dejar atrás su sueño de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, pero ¿de que valía ese sueño si no era capaz de proteger a su gente y mucho menos a la persona que mas ama? , era algo que acababa de decidir.

En eso estaban cuando el mismo muchacho de la mañana, pasaba gritando por las calles que los dragones infernales se había marchado ya del pueblo, y toda la gente comenzó a salir a la calle, muchos abrieron sus negocios y otros salieron a terminar sus compras, los sombrero de paja también y aprovecharon la presencia de Luffi para que les ayudara a cargar las cosas e incluso comprar mas, sobre el tema, lo discutirían y decidirían que hacer una ves que supieran cuanto tardaba en cargarse el log pose y que estuvieran todos los miembros de la banda reunidos en el barco esa noche.


	8. 8 El plan de confesión y la pócima de am

Capitulo ocho

**El plan de confesión y la pócima de amor.**

Esa noche la banda comentaba lo ocurrido en el pueblo, y decidían que hacer, después de enterarse que Hiryu le ha puesto el ojo a Zoro.

-bueno, el log pose tarda una semana en cargarse por lo que desde ahora y hasta seis días mas pasaremos desapercibidos en el pueblo- dijo la peli naranja –eso va para ti Luffi no intentes nada estúpido, en cuanto a Zoro, acompañaras a Brook a cuidar del barco, y no saldrás ni siquiera a dar una vuelta, conociéndote eres capaz de llegar por tus propios pies a la guarida de esos sujetos. No quiero más problemas así que saldremos de aquí en cuanto se cargue el log pose, y no quiero reproches de nadie.

-espera, no pienso quedarme sentado aquí en el barco, si ese sujeto quiere pelea la va a tener- dijo el peli verde

-ya cállate marimo y has lo que Nami-san ha dicho- interviene el cocinero- además no creo que ese sujeto lo busque precisamente para pelear. Tsk- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

Desde que se había enterado que ese sujeto había besado y mordido a Zoro, el cocinero estaba muy molesto y no entendía por que, con todo lo ocurrido últimamente desde lo de la fiesta, inconscientemente le estaba poniendo mas atención al espadachín, incluso más que a sus damas, y eso ya era de preocuparse.

Por otra parte Zoro se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada en esa situación y ya se estaba volviendo loco de tanto pensar una forma de detener a los DI (dragones infernales), en eso estaba cuando Luffi se le acerco.

-Oi Zoro, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo el capitán bastante serio, el segundo de abordo entendió que su capitán también estaba preocupado.

-claro Luffi, ¿Qué sucede?

-estoy preocupado, entiendo lo que dijo Nami y yo tampoco quiero exponer a un nakama a un peligro innecesario, pero aun así no estoy tranquilo, ciento que no hago lo correcto, por eso decidí que me quedare a pelear contra ese sujeto, pero ustedes se irán y nos encontraremos en la próxima isla shishishishishi! A que es una genial ide…- en ese momento récipe un capote, en la cabeza por parte del peli verde.

-idiota acaso crees que puedes hacer eso, eres el capitán no cualquier pela gato, ¿acaso crees que te dejaremos solo aquí?, aunque sea una orden.-

Luffi miraba entre sorprendido y serio a su nakama, pero ¿Qué más podían hacer? El había visto lo ocurrido con ese sujeto y no le agrado para nada lo que vio, por eso no quería que se repitiera.

-escucha, estoy lo suficientemente grandecito para cuidarme solo, y soy bastante fuerte, lo sucedido en el pueblo fue solo un descuido, pero no se volverá a repetir capitán.

-eso espero Zoro, ¿pero que haremos? No podemos dejar que esta gente siga siendo intimidada por ellos.

-mmm… tienes razón debemos encontrar la manera de sacarlos de esta isla para siempre.

-shishishishishishi! Entonces después de todo… ¡SI TENDREMOS UNA AVENTURA! SHISHISHISHISHI!

-tu no cambias- dijo el peli verde en un suspiro.

De repente el estomago del moreno comenzó a rugir así que se fue a la cocina gritando Sanji carne!, dejando a Zoro solo. O eso creía ya que apareció Robin con una cara muy seria.

-Hola Robín, ¿que ocurre?

-bueno espadachín-san me vas a contar lo que sucedió, pero quiero escucharlo de tu propia boca y con lujo de detalle.

-¿no puedo engañarte no? esta bien te contare todo.

Y así el peli-verde le conto todo, desde que se encontraron a María, la llegada de esos sujetos, la búsqueda de Erick y finalmente el encuentro con Hiryu y el miedo que sintió sin saber porque.

Luego de terminar el relato, la morena estaba analizando la situación era obvio que algo raro había pasado, Zoro no es de sentir miedo ni de querer huir de una situación peligrosa, es de tipo morir con Honor. En eso estaba hasta que el peli-verde le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Oi Robin, no te quieras hacer la que no rompe un plato, dime como te fue con franky, después que los deje en la librería ¿que paso?-

El color de la cara de la morena se volvió completamente rojo, comenzó a arreglarse el cabello poniendo unos mechones detrás de su oreja,

-bueno, bastante bien, estuvo amable todo el rato y eso pero nada mas, solo se comporto muy amable y procurando cuidarme, pero yo creo que fue solo por que tu se lo pediste, nada mas.

-mmm… sabes Robin para algunas cosas eres muy astutas, pero para otras te cuesta mucho darte cuenta

-eh?

-mmm… nada, ya te darás cuenta con el tiempo, ah oye estuve pensando y creo que si me voy a declarar al cocinero, digo por lo que sucedió, creo que prefiero decirle lo que siento y que me odie a que no lo vuelva a ver y que nunca le halla dicho nada sin saber que hubiese pasado.

-Zoro, ¿estas muy conversador no crees? Jajajaja! Esta bien te ayudare, ¿dime sabes que hacer?, ¿algún plan?

-bueno aun no, por eso quería hablar contigo no se me ocurre nada.

-bueno necesitas un buen lugar, momento, ambiente, tal vez un regalito etc. Etc.

-mmm… sobre regalo, creo que se que puede ser. Lo demás no se me ocurre.

-no te preocupes, yo pensare en algo. Así que ¿el regalo lo tienes decidido?

-es que mientras el cocinero y yo estábamos en el pueblo, vi algo que vendían y se me vino a imagen del cocinero a la mente (¬/¬).

-esta bien, pero tu no puedes salir del barco así que lo comprare yo.

-Tsk Odio parecer un cobarde escondiéndome.

-no es que seas un cobarde es solo que queremos evitar problemas.

-si, si, como digas…

_al día siguiente_

Todo el mundo ya había tomado desayuno y algunos se preparaban para ir al pueblo, algunos para seguir inspeccionando, otros (Nami) para saber si habían mapas, tesoros escondidos y un poco de información acerca de la situación actual en la que estaba la isla. Por otra parte Robin se preparaba para ir a comprar lo que Zoro le dijo para darle a Sanji, estaba lista para irse cuando Chopper le dijo si podía ir con ella. No le vio problema alguno así que aceptó. Lo Acompañaría a comprar algunas medicinas y hierbas que necesitaba el renito.

Estaban en la farmacia del pueblo y mientras el renito compraba todo lo que necesitaba la morena comenzó a observar distintos productos, de repente una mujer anciana se le acerco.

-buenos días señorita, ¿busca algo en particular?

-la verdad es que no solo espero a mi amigo.

-bueno, aunque déjeme decirle que le voy a dar algo, que le servirá

-pero ya le dije que no necesitaba nada.

-usted no pero se que tiene un amigo que si lo va a necesitar.

-a que se refiere- esa extraña mujer, no puede ser que este hablando del peli-verde

-así es señorita, estoy hablando de su amigo con problemas del corazón- decía la mujer con una sonrisa mística

-¿acaso usted acaba de saber lo que pensé?

-solo digamos que un pajarito me conto.

-¿pero como se si confiar en usted o no?

-pues míreme a la cara mi niña, dígame ¿ve maldad o algo en que desconfiar en mis ojos?-

La verdad es que esa mujer por muy extraña que fuera, no parecía querer hacer algo malo, es mas le daba la sensación de paz como el que emana una madre.

-mmm… esta bien supongo que me arriesgare y confiare en usted, así que dígame que es lo que me iba a dar

-veras mi pequeña lo que tengo es esto- le entrega un frasco con un liquido adentro- es el "afrofer" este liquido es una especie de afrodisiaco.

-¿afrodisiaco?

-así es pero no uno normal, pues su efecto es distinto al de los otros afrodisíacos

-¿y en que se diferencian?

-pues que el afrodisiaco, genera los efectos del deseo no en quien lo ingiere sino en quien esta a su alrededor.

-a pero eso es peligroso, si se lo doy todo el mundo querrá tirársele encima a mi amigo

-Jajajaja! Mi niña no te preocupes por eso, pero antes dime algo, la persona de la que tu amigo esta enamorada es un hombre ¿verdad?

-em si ¿Por qué?

- y dime, ¿sabes si tu amigo es correspondido en sus sentimientos?

.pues eso también es afirmativo, solo que el siempre se ha considerado un hetero, siempre coquetea con las mujeres, por eso le cuesta aceptar o siquiera darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-mmm… ya veo, entonces no habrá mayor problema, veras esta es la llamada pócima del amor, una vez que se la des a ingerir a tu amigo, los efectos del deseo afectara a quien este a su alrededor, pero, solo afectara a quienes tienen sentimientos de amor hacia el, esa es la razón por la que debe estar con el cuando la tome, pues también tiene un segundo efecto, quien la tome tiene exactamente unas cinco horas para encontrarse con quien ama y claro debe ser reciproco, y bueno deben tener relaciones antes de ese tiempo, ya que si se demora mas de eso, el efecto pasara a afectar a otros, tengan o no sentimiento hacia el, solo deseo sexual, y eso seria peligroso.

-ya veo, si es así, creo que si lo utilizare después de todo, bien lo tomare. Pero ¿que quiere usted a cambio de esto?

-nada mi niña solo deseo ayudar, es todo.- le entrega el frasco y luego la abraza- dile a tu amigo que sea muy feliz- luego de decir esto la anciana se va del lugar.

-¿quien será ella?

Mientras a extraña anciana entraba a un callejón solitario y comenzó a transformarse en una hermosa mujer alta, esbelta con unos hermosos ojos color negro y una cabellera verde muy larga llegando hasta el suelo.

-mmm… oh! Olvide decirle del otro efecto del liquido, bueno supongo que se darán cuenta después, será divertido y emocionante, para ellos, espero y los una mas, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer, solo tuve un día para hacer algo- en ese momento desaparece

_mientras en el Sunny_

Zoro estaba dormido, cuando la hermosa mujer peli-verde apareció a su lado….

-mi lindo Zoro, espero y todo esto resulte- poniendo una mano en la mejilla del peli-verde acariciándola

-espero que seas muy feliz junto a tu amado- ahora depositando un beso en su cabeza

-adiós hijo mío

Y vuelve a desaparecer…

Continuara…


	9. la confesión

Ya era de tarde, el sol se escondía en el horizonte y los tripulante del thousand sunny llegaban uno a uno después de realizar sus tareas en el pueblo, estaban reunidos en la cocina en donde un muy serio Zoro (aunque siempre lo está), observaba y refunfuñaba por ser el único que no podía salir del barco por orden de la navegante.

-ya Zoro deja de hacer pucheros, es por tu bien y el de toda la tripulación

-que bien ni que ocho cuartos yo quiero salir no soy un cobarde para estarme escondiendo- decía un Zoro muy furioso

-¡ya basta! Nadie está diciendo que seas un cobarde solo queremos evitar mayores problemas, y no pienso tener esta discusión de nuevo contigo.

-¡¿y quién te crees para dar órdenes tú no eres el capitán?!-

-¡No le grites a Nami-san maldito marimo!-

-¡tu Cállate cejas de sushi!- esto ya le sobrepasó que se metiera el cocinero a la discusión y sólo para defender a Nami una vez más, por eso es que se puso de pie y salió de la cocina dando un portazo.

-Tsk! Porque tiene que siempre defender a sus damas, maldito cocinero pervertido, como me duele que las prefiera –

-¿Zoro te encuentras bien?

-si Robin estoy bien, pero creo que lo de la confesión no va a resultar, bueno en realidad nunca he tenido la esperanza que funcione y lo acabo de confirmar, Sanji es completamente hetero y aunque he tratado de ser más amable y llamarlo por su nombre, no hice ningún cambio en su forma de verme para el sigo siendo el marimo. Demonios cada vez me deprimo más Tsk!

-tranquilo Zoro Todo va a estar bien tienes que seguir con esto, no te puedes echar atrás.

-Robin es obvio que me va a rechazar no podría soportarlo

-¡ya Zoro! Acabas de decir que no eres un cobarde demuéstralo, que nada te da miedo ni siquiera a un rechazo, no sabes lo que va a pasar, tal vez y resulta mejor de lo que esperas y si no al menos no te quedaras no la duda de saber que hubiese pasado.

-está bien Robin tienes razón, y ¿compraste todo?

-claro que si Zoro tu déjamelo a mi pero me tendrás que ayudar

-está bien dime que tengo que hacer

Pues veras…

_en la cocina_

El resto ya casi todos estaba sentados a la mesa para comenzar a comer el cocinero ya estaba terminando la cena, aunque su concentración no estaba 100% dirigida a lo que preparaba, sino que la compartía con cierto peli verde con quien había vuelto a pelear, después de haber estado llevándose bien últimamente, y que dicho sea de paso le tenía tan confundido con sus sentimientos. Y ahora sobre todo se sentía inquieto y hasta triste pues después de discutir con Zoro, Robin había ido a hablar con él y este hecho hizo que a Sanji le diera una puntada en el pecho, ¿qué era eso que sentía?, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que el marimo pasara últimamente tanto tiempo con la arqueóloga?, Sanji estaba casi convencido de que esos dos tenían algo y eso de alguna manera le molestaba y dolía, la cosa era por quien ¿por Robin o por Zoro?

-o-

Cada cual había estado metido en sus asuntos, y nadie vio en todo el día ni a Zoro ni a Robin, pero sabían que estaban juntos, encerrados en el cuarto de entrenamiento.

-bien Zoro ya sabes que hacer, yo le enviare una nota diciéndole a Sanji que se dirija al lugar que hemos elegido y tu estarás esperando allí, cuando el te vea por favor se lo más amable con él y dile que estas en son de paz, no se vaya a creer que es un duelo y terminen peleando.

-si si ya se, tranquila seré muy educado y amable, no quiero que nada salga mal-

-Está bien Zoro entonces me voy a preparar el lugar, mientras tu ve a arreglarte

-si mamá… ¬_¬

-0-

Robin ya tenía todo preparado, solo faltaba enviarle a Sanji el mensaje y darle a Zoro la pócima que le dio la extraña anciana, toma un lápiz y un papel y escribe un mensaje corto y claro y discretamente lo deja en el mueble de la cocina que Sanji mas utiliza, y antes de salir toma una botella de sake,

Faltaban cerca de hora y media para la cita, así que la morena pensó que ya era hora de comenzar, abrió la botella de sake y vertió toda la pócima que estaba en el frasco, luego la volvió a cerrar y se dirigió a donde estaba el peli-verde.

-bien, ya he terminado con los preparativos, toma para que te tranquilices- dice la morena dándole la botella de sake

-gracias Robin - toma la botella la destapa y toma todo el contenido de un solo trago

-wow! Si que estás nervioso

-emm… si bastante

- ok no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

_mientras en la cocina_

Sanji había estado recogiendo unas mandarinas para utilizarlas en el desayuno del día siguiente, dejando su carga en la encimera se da cuenta de un papel doblado, lo toma y lee su contenido.

"Sanji:

Te espero al anochecer a unos 700 metros hacia el este por la orilla del mar"

"Se puntual"

Bueno alguien le quería ver a solas, la pregunta es ¿quién? y ¿para qué? Podría ser una broma de Usopp y Luffi, bueno mas de Usopp Luffi no podría hacer nada muy elaborado aparte de esconderse y asustar a alguien no le da para más, tal vez sea buena idea no asistir, pero también le da curiosidad saber quién es el autor de la nota Podría se Nami y no necesariamente para burlarse de él ¿o Robin? Aunque lo cree posible ya que últimamente está muy junta al marimo, mmm… el marimo ¿podría ser él? No imposible o ¿tal vez si? (vamos cocinero decídete, que problemas existenciales tienes ¬¬) bueno lo podría estar citando para que asista al lugar con la guardia baja y atacarlo por la espalda, después de todo sus peleas han disminuido últimamente, puede ser todo parte de un plan para este momento… umm… por eso el marimo y la arqueóloga están juntos, ya que un plan así no se le podría haber ocurrido al cabeza de alga (querido Sanji estas cerca pero te equivocaste un poquito?)

Ok estaba decidido, que nadie diga que el cocinero de los sombreros de paja es un cobarde, asistirá a la hora y lugar acordados, e ira listo a todo estas son sus opciones de posibles situaciones.

1.- si es una broma le enseñara al bromista que con él no se juega.

2.- si es una de sus damas para declararle su amor, aceptara sus sentimientos como todo un caballero; y

3.- si es el marimo queriendo atacarlo desprevenido, disfrutara de una buena pelea pateándole el trasero y demostrándole que es más fuerte que el.

(Creo que te falto una opción Sanji baka!)

Bueno de todas las opciones por alguna razón deseaba que fuera la última, desde un tiempo que tiene bronca por culpa del espadachín ya que no puede sacárselo de la cabeza, aun no entiende que es lo que pasa desde que llegaron a esa isla que no comprende por qué se altera tanto al escuchar o ver al marimo, se siente nervioso y confundido, ok es obvio que no le es indiferente, de lo contrario no le hubiese molestado saber que ese tal Hiryu besó al peli verde, si hasta lo ha comparado con sus damas y eso ya es extraño.

-ahhh! Maldito marimo que me hace dudar!

(Y le vuelven los problemas existenciales, que drama contigo ¬¬ decídete de una vez)

_al anochecer en el lugar de la cita_

-bueno hasta aquí estamos Zoro

-Robin te dije que no tenias por que acompañarme.

-claro, y estaba a punto de no venir hasta que me di cuenta que ibas en dirección contraria, a este paso dejarías plantado al cocinero…

- cof! cof! … gracias Robin (¬/¬)

-de nada (n_n)

-pero Robin como empiezo

-creo que lo mejor será ir directo al grano, en cuanto llegue debes dejarle en claro tus sentimientos sin rodeos-

Pensamiento de Robin "es mejor que esto se solucione rápido porque en unos veinte minutos se cumplirán las cinco horas plazo antes del segundo efecto de la pócima"

-bueno yo ya me voy, haz caso a todo lo que te he dicho, ah y ¿ves esa mesa de ahí, la que esta media oculta?, es toda para ustedes disfrútenla y el regalo que me pediste comprarle esta aquí- entregándole una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo.

-bueno nos vemos, tu puedes Zoro- se despide dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. La morena se aleja hasta cierto punto en el que el peli verde no pudiera ver cuando se escondiera entre medio de unos arbustos, no es por ser curiosa ni metida, es que se tenía un extraño sentimiento que la inquietaba tal vez solo eran los nervios, se quedaría allí y cuando estuviera segura que nada malo pasaría se marcharía.

Por su parte Zoro también se fue a ocultar, hasta el momento en el que llegue el cocinero.

_ El encuentro_

Sanji estaba llegando, estaba n el lugar y momento determinado, ahora a esperar al autor de la nota. De repente sintió un sonido a sus espaldas, rápidamente se voltea y se encuentra frente a frente con Zoro

-valla marimo así que eras tú el de la nota

-si, Sanji fui yo quien te cito aquí

-bien pues déjame decirte que lo que hallas planeado no te funcionará.

-¿Qué?

-lo que oíste, ¡no te dejare ganar!- lanzándose a atacar al peli verde con sus patadas, y este esquivándolas

-¡espera Sanji lo entendiste mal!

-oh no, lo entendí muy bien así que ahora ¡atente a las consecuencias!

-¡que no Sanji! Fíjate bien no tengo mis katanas conmigo- demostrando que no las tenía (bueno con una mano en la espalda ya que tenia oculto el regalo) para evitar precisamente un malentendido así Zoro prefirió dejarlas en el barco-

-si no las tienes porque tienes una mano en la espalda que ocultas- intentando ver atrás de él.

-es otra cosa pero no son mis katanas

-¡entonces para que me citaste cabeza de musgo!

-¡Oi! Yo no te he insultado desde que llegaste

-está bien, entonces ¿porque me citaste?, si es para hacerme alguna broma te juro que lo pagaras

- ¡que no! Te llame para decirte algo

-decirme que

-¡que me gusta alguien!

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta alguien?

-¡si!

-ahhh! Ya se vienes a decirme que te gusta Robin-san y que me aleje de ella, pues te equivocas, te puede gustar quien quieras pero no por eso me alejare de nadie, ¡escuchaste!- ok eso colmo la paciencia del espadachín.

-no idiota! Te cite para decirte que me gustas, que estoy enamorado de ti, que se me acelera el corazón cada vez que te veo, que no soporto como babeas por cuanta mujer se te acerca y que me duele cada vez que peleamos, pero aunque me duele al mismo tiempo me gusta pues son los únicos momento en los que puedo tocarte y tengo tu total atención ¡idiota!

Ok el cocinero estaba en estado de shock, de todas las posibles situaciones nunca se espero esta (ja! te lo dije…)aun no podía asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar ¿el marimo lo amaba? ¿A él? ¿Enserio? No podía ser

-De-debe ser un broma, ¿es una broma verdad?

-¿te parezco que estoy bromeando?

-pe-pero somos hombres, tu eres Hombre, n-no puede ser a mí me gustan las mujeres esto está mal.

-sabes que eres un completo idiota, ten es para ti-

Golpeándole en el pecho con el regalo, y yéndose del lugar ¿hacia el bosque? Dirigiéndose en sentido contrario al que se encuentra el barco, mientras Sanji bastante sorprendido observa el paquete de regalo que le aventó Zoro, y decide abrirlo-

-¿que es esto?- el regalo era un oso de peluche contraje de cocinero y en su cuello colgaba un collar con una insignia pirata una calavera y cruzándose una cuchara y una paleta.

-pero porque… -se preguntaba el cocinero-

-porque te ama, ¿no lo oíste?

-Robin-san…

Fin capitulo 9


	10. 10 Sanji Te amo

Sanji… te amo

- Ro-robin-san… ¿Qué haces acá?- dice el rubio bastante nervioso y asombrado.

-solo asegurándome que todo saliera bien entre ustedes dos, pero no puedo creer que seas tan idiota, orgulloso, ciego y cerrado de mente- en tono tan serio que el cocinero sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-¿Qué? Espera ¿Qué quieres decir?

-que obviamente eres un miedoso que no es capaz de aceptar sus propios sentimientos-

-Espera Robin-san estas siendo muy dura conmigo…

-¿A sí? Y ¿y cómo te portaste tu con Zoro hace un momento? ¿Ah?

-pero es que estaba muy sorprendido, entiéndeme es primera vez que se me declara un Hombre y mas encima ¡el marimo! Bueno estaba bastante sorprendido, es nuevo para mí…

-Sé que es nuevo para ti, pero aun así debes ser capaz de enfrentar la situación y aclarar tu mente.

-tienes razón, pero estoy muy sorprendido, todo esto me shokeo- decía el cocinero mirando el regalo que le había dado el peli verde

-ni siquiera sé que siento, estos últimos días he estado tan confundido…

-mmm… déjame ayudarte – decía la arqueóloga un poco más calmada.

-y ¿Cómo me vas a ayudar?

-Veamos ¿te gusto darle su primer beso a Zoro?

-¿que si me gusto? ¡Me encantó! Ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida, mas encima se veía tan bien con el disfraz de ese tal Mihawk… espera ¿Cómo supiste que yo bese a Zoro? se supone que nadie nos vio juntos... a excepción de Luffi pero él es demasiado despistado para notarlo…

-jujujujujuj! Digamos que Zoro y yo nos hemos hecho amiguis… jujujujuju!

-¿ami-amiguis? Eso suena un poco extraño ¿no?

-jujujujuju! Si deberías ver de las cosas que hablamos mientras le maquillo, le peino, le pinto las uñas, le depilo las piernas con cera caliente, etc.

-¿QUE? Es una broma verdad ahhhhh! No puede ser ¡me lo estoy imaginando! ¡No puedo creerlo! Mas encima ¡me está gustando lo que me estoy imaginando! Ahhhhhh! Me vuelvo loco

- jujujujuj! Jajajajjajaj! Tranquilo cocinero-san era una broma, pero ¿ya estas más claro no?

-¿eh?

-digo te gusto lo que acabas de imaginarte ¿no?

-si… tienes razón- con una tranquila y timida sonrisa

- ¿y bien? ¿que vas a hacer ahora?

-¿eh? Ah! Es verdad el ma… Digo Zoro se fue enojado

-mas bien yo diría decepcionado…

-Robin-san podrías dejar de darme tantos ánimos por favor…

-claro Sanji-san

-tal vez sea mejor si lo dejo solo un rato ya sabes, hasta que se le pase el enojo…

-ammm… sobre eso creo que no podrá ser posible…

-¿porque? ¿pasa algo?

-bueno nada… pues… solo que Zoro se tomo cierta pócima que funciona como afrodisiaco, dejándolo en grave peligro de ser abusado por todo hombre que se le aparezca en el camino, y será aun peor si son muchos hombres, además de que dejo sus katanas en el barco y ni mencionar que con el nulo sentido de orientación que tiene sumada a su mala suerte pues lo más probable es que termine llegando a la misma guarida de el tal Hiryu y termine siendo capturado por este….

-a ya veo… -

5,4,3,2,1

-¿Qué? Y ¡me lo dices con esa cara tan calmada! Y ¿Por qué razón le diste esa pócima?

-amm… pues… te lo contare escucha…

_mientras con Zoro_

Zoro caminaba rápidamente por el bosque, mientras lagrimas silenciosas corrian por sus mejillas, ¡que estúpido había sido! ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que el cocinero se fijaría en él? Era obvio que solo le miraría como a un nakama mas, o menos que eso, alguien con quien des-estresarse a golpes.

-tsk! ¡Demonios! Cocinero baka…

Suspiraba con tristeza, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera sabía hacia donde iba; aunque en realidad nunca lo sabias.

En eso estaba cuando algo alerto sus sentidos, alguien estaba cerca, no, un momento, ¡eran mas! Por lo menos unos quince y le estaban observando de manera muy extraña, Zoro comenzó a respirar hondo intentando calmarse, necesitaba estar en pleno uso de sus sentidos e instinto para poder localizar a quienes le acechaban, ya que estaba ocultos en las sombras que daba la noche.

Sintió movimiento a su espalda, llevo lentamente sus manos a su cadera pero no encontró lo que buscaba… ¡cierto; había dejado sus katanas en el Sunny!

-oh! ¡Demonios! –poniéndose alerta

-valla valla, pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-jajajaja! Míralo está listo para el ataque…

-vamos, no le molesten que le ponen más nervioso- mirando al peli verde de pies a cabeza- aunque así se ve muy lindo ¿no creen?

-tienes razón, está bastante bueno- pasándose la lengua por los labios- y hace bastante que no tengo un poco de acción.

-¿Qué dices morenito? ¿te quieres divertir con nosotros?- acercándose lentamente a Zoro que no entendía lo que esos sujetos decían, pero, algo le advertía que no le agradaría si aceptaba su invitación…

-no sé de qué demonios están hablando, pero no me interesa- les dijo sin bajar la guardia mientras más se acercaban a él rodeándole…

(pensamientos de Zoro) –me están mirando raro, están siendo muy molestos y yo sin mis katanas, tsk! Calmate Zoro piensa…

…

…

…

Ahh! Pensar no es lo mio!

Eh? ¿Por qué me siento tan extraño?

¿Qué está pasando? siento mucha calor, mis ojos se nublan, ¡debo salir de aquí!

Zoro comenzó a retroceder lentamente observando los movimientos de cada uno, debía buscar la oportunidad para salir, su instinto se lo decía pero su orgullo de guerrero se oponía a salir huyendo, pero en eso se comenzó a sentir aún más mareado y sus piernas ya no las sentía.

-¿Qué pasa hermoso? ¿No te sientes bien?- demonios se había dado cuenta de su estado, esto se estaba poniendo aun peor.

-ven aquí te hace sentir mejor- decía uno de ellos tomando a Zoro del brazo, así que aprovecho sus pocas fuerzas para golpear al sujeto mientras el resto de esos sujetos se distraían con el que callo, al peli verde corrió con todas sus fuerzas o lo que le quedan de ellas, debía alejarse lo más posible pero la calo era insoportable ya no sabía dónde pisaba tropezó muchas veces, el bosque se volvía cada vez más denso, ¿hacia dónde demonios estaba el Sunny? Quería llegar junto a sus nakamas, junto a chopper para que le revise, pero más importante quería llegar junto a Sanji, ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de ver al cocinero, aunque este le había rechazado, el amor que sentía por el no moriría, y en este momento siente que el único capaz de apagar el calor que hay en él es Sanji, de repente volvió a tropezar pero esta vez si callo, y rodo por el piso, demonios sentía sus extremidades muy pesadas, no le respondían.

-va-vamos ah-ah levántate Zoro ¡tu puedes!- se decía a si mismo Zoro, en eso sintió ruido de ramas romperse…

-¡se fue por aquí¡-

-¡sepárense y búsquenlo¡- eran los sujetos de hace un momento

-¡que no se escape¡ quiero joderme ese culito-

Demonios estaban cerca, debía estar alerta y no llamar la atención, no estaba en condiciones de defenderse. Los sintió irse y se relajó, esperando que no volvieran por ahí, solo debía esperar hasta que pudiera volver al barco, pero justo en ese momento…

-¡hey¡ ¡aquí está¡- ahora mirando a Zoro con una cara lasciva- ¿pensaste que te escaparías de nosotros morenito?- agachándose para tomar al peli verde de la barbilla- tranquilo bebe seremos gentiles contigo, te haremos sentir muy bien.-

Entonces aparecieron todos esos sujetos, se arrodillaron alrededor de él comenzaron a manosearlo, por todas partes, Zoro quería que parasen, no le agradaba lo que hacían, uno de ellos le manoseaba la entrepierna mientras besaba su cuello, comenzaron a quitarle la ropa, su pantalón y ropa interior quedo tirada en el piso, hacían lo que querían con él se turnaban para tocarle, Zoro ya no podía mas, se sentía humillado e impotente, juro que cuando estuviera en sus cinco sentidos mataría a esos bastardos, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ya quería que terminaran, se sentía sucio el solo quería que Sanji le tocara, pero después de esto ya no podría enfrentar al cocinero.

-oh! Vamos bebe, ¿acaso no estas disfrutando? ¡Por qué nosotros nos lo estamos pasando en grande!

-mmm… tal vez necesite más estimulación, que tal esta parte- llevando su mano a la entrada de Zoro y masajeando por fuera acercando su boca al oído de Zoro- después de esto me pedirás a gritos que te folle-

No, no quiere, demonios que alguien le ayude, como fue que se metió en este lio, oh bueno, ya que más da, esto es una mierda de humillación, y en lo único que puede pensar es en Sanji, su estúpido Cocinero y en cómo le rechazo, si no puede estar con el hombre que ama, entonces no le interesa lo que estos malditos de hagan, él se rendía ya que más daba, dando un suspiro resignado.

-Sanji… te amo…- cerrando los ojos preparándose para lo que venía

Fin capítulo 10

Bien si me he demorado mucho con este fic, y pido muchísimas disculpas, pero he tenido un semestre horrible en la universidad y apenas si tengo tiempo para mis hobbies.

Espero y haya alguien que si lo lea, espero sus comentarios para que me digan si está quedando bien o mal, es importante su opinión para mi ;)


End file.
